MLP BLADE BRAVE
by CMXB
Summary: A young man is chosen to be the new Blade in the world of Canterlot High so he will meet a group of girls that will be at his side for the whole school year and be very close to him.
1. Chapter 1 The Blue Spade In Canterlot

**Chapter 1 The Blue Spade In Canterlot**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

In Tokyo there was a young man called Rai Ishida, his has brown hair that goes to his neck with a blue streak on the side, brown eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt, black pants and white shoes, he was in his room watching tv while lying on his bed and it was filled with Kamen Rider Blade stuff since that is his favorite show, he has all the rider belts from the show and even the Ace Riders, he has all the weapons, cards, figures and more from the show, he is a friendly guy that sometimes has problems making friends, he was watching Blade fighting the undead on the TV.

"I wonder if I could have been a rider like Blade, I have nothing better to do and maybe I could be a hero."Rai said than a flash of light appeared blinding him.

When he opened his eyes he saw he was in a black void and he looked around.

"Where am I?"Rai asked.

"In your mind."he then turns around and saw the Joker Undead staring at him.

"Wait your the Joker Undead!"Rai said shocked seeing him."how are you here?"

"Simple you got lucky and got chosen to be the new Blade."Joker said surprising Rai."so you were also given the powers of the other riders, including mine Chalice."

"So what I'm immortal now."Rai said.

"No, not yet, you just have regeneration, but the more you use King Form will turn you into an undead but I can help reduce the effect of it, also don't use that form now unless you want to drop dead from the overload of power."Joker said.

"I see, but who did this, why pick me?"Rai asked.

"I'm not certain who it was, but what I do know is that you were picked to be the new Blade since a new generation is being born and you were the lucky winner, so your going to be sent to a new world to be they're rider."Joker said.

Rai thinks what's happening he was going to leave his world to be in another world, it's not like he has a family since his parents were gone, he then looks at Joker and got his answer.

"Alright, so when do I go."Rai said.

"Your already there."Joker said and the dream ended

Rai opens his eyes and he was lying on the floor, he gets and sees he was in a forest, he sees a bag on the floor and opens it, it has all his rider belts and the cards along with clothes, it all belt real but he didn't see Chalice, he looks down and it was attached to his waist, he tries to take it off but it won't come off, so he tried to concentrate and it vanished making him relieved that he didn't have to show it off to the rest of the world, he picks the bag up and walks forward.

He walks around a city and it seems interesting, it was peaceful and quite, he walks around and while he wasn't looking he then bumps into a woman.

"Oh sorry."Rai said.

He saw it was a woman with a colorful long hair.

"It's alright, also it's a school day aren't you supposed to be at school?"She asked.

"I just arrived at town actually."Rai said.

"Oh well then I hope your parents will be able to register you at school."She said and then she saw Rai with a sad look.

"Yeah they would if they were here."Rai said and the woman got shocked.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"She asked.

"Rai Ishida."Rai said.

"Well Rai I'm Celestia the principa of Canterlot High, I can get you there and do you have a home?"Celestia said and Rai shook his head."well I don't want to see a young man sleeping on the streets so how about I let you live in my home."

"Really?"Rai said surprised.

"Of course, how about show you the place, the only other person I live with is my sister and she won't mind."Celestia said and they walk towards her house.

They arrive and they enter the front door, Rai looks around and it was a normal house that he was used to see, then a woman came in and he could guess it was her sister.

"Celestia who's this young man?"She asked.

"Luna this is Rai he's a poor boy that doesn't have a home so I offered him to stay in the guest room since he just arrived here."Celestia said.

"Oh well welcome Rai, you must be tired from your trip."Luna said.

"A little but I want to get to know the town more before I start school."Rai said.

"That's okay, you'll get to start tomorrow, so why don't you unpack first."Celestia said and Rai nodded.

Rai was now in his room putting his stuff away, he then looks at the Blade buckle and puts it on his pocket just in case he was called here to this world, he then goes out of the house while waving goodbye at Celetia and Luna.

He walks around the city and then he saw a girl with red and yellow hair wearing a black jacket, she was in a park sitting a bench alone, he saw she was looking down with a sad look on her face.

Rai got worried for her so he decided to check on her, he then sits next to her and she got surprised seeing him.

"Hi there, my name is Rai Ishida what's your?"

"Sunset Shimmer, are you not from around here?"Sunset asked.

"Oh no I just came to town shortly, so what's got you so sad?"Rai asked.

"Oh it's just that I did some terrible things at school and people hate me more then before I just want to redeem myself."Sunset said.

Rai looks at her and she must have done some pretty bad things, he puts a hand on her shoulder making her look at him and he said:"don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to show them that you changed, so don't give up and I won't judge you for what you did but what your going to do instead."he then smiled and Sunset got stunned and she even had a small blush on her face.

"Oh thanks, your a nice guy Rai."Sunset said and she smiled.

"Your welcomed."Rai said.

"I need to go now but, see at school."Sunset said and she gets up.

"See ya at school."Rai said and she leaves while waving at him.

Rai then goes to back to see the city, he then saw a mall and some shops around the place like one looked like a a shop that seel stuff like a pawnshop, he sees a sees a couple of girls hanging together, some had very colorful hairs, one was like wearing a cowgirl hat and another had like jewels on her clothes.

"They must be from Sunset's school too."Rai said.

Then they ground shookm and then a Earth Golem made out of rocks lands in the middle of the city causing everyone to run away scared, he saw the girls run too and saw the golem breaking some of the buildings.

"I can't let that thing go running harming people."Rai said and he goes to a safe place, he arrives at an alley and then takes out the Blay Buckle then he puts the Change Beetle card on it, then a card like belt came out of it going around Rai and the buckle floats around him, it then attaches to his waist making the standby music and Rai goes into the pose."henshin."he then pulls the lever changing the card to the Blade Symbol.

**TURN UP!**

Then from the belt came a giant hologram version of the card and he then runs towards it, he passes throught it and he transforms into Kamen Rider Blade.

The golem walks foward while the girls were running, then one with pink hair falls down.

"Fluttershy."Rainbow Dash said and she goes to get her.

She picks her up but then they saw the Golem about to crush them, they closed they're eyes but then Blade jumps in front of them and blocks the punch with his blade, the girls opened they're eyes and saw him and they got surprised along with they're friends.

"Wow, a superhero,"Pinkie Pie said.

"Is that a knight."Rarity said.

"I believe it is."AppleJack said.

"Who are you?"Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not now run."Blade said and they nodded then they ran to they're friends.

Golems pulls back it's fist and tries to crush Blade but he was now avoiding it by jumping around and slashing it with his sword the Blay Rouzer, he slashs at it's body making scratches appear on it but it wasn't stopping, he jumps back from being crushed and then opens the Rouzer revealing a set of cards, he then takes out the Beat and Metal cards, he then swipes the on the Rouzer scanner.

**BEAT! METAL!**

Then holograms of the cards appeared and entered his body making it turn metal surprising the girls, the golems tries to punch him and he throws his own punch and they collided, then the golems arm starts to crack and it breaks into pieces, the golems steps back seeing the damage.

"Now to finish you off."Blade aid taking out the Thunder and Kick cards, he then swipes them.

**KICK! THUNDER!**

The cards then entered his chest and he starts charging up his power while stabbing the sword on the ground.

**LIGHTNING BLAST!**

He then jumps to the air doing a flying kick while his foots got covered in electricity, he hits the golem and the electicity goes through it body and he jumps back landing on he ground, he looks at the golem then explodes and turns into dust.

Blade picks up the Rouzer and looks at where the Golem was once, he then looks at the girls who were all staring at him, he then waves bye and then runs away.

"Hey wait."Rainbow Dash said but he vanished."great now will just have to find him later."

"That was so cool."Pinkie Pie said.

"He was so daring."Rarity said.

"He was nice."Fluttershy said.

"And strong he took down that rock head with a a punch and a kick."AppleJack said.

"Yeah he was pretty cool but why did he have to run away when we wanted to talk."Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe it's one of those hero things."Applejack said.

"Maybe."Rainbow Dash said.

Blade runs to a hidding spot and turns back to normal.

"Well that was my first day as a hero and now the world knows about Blade but now I wonder where did that Golem come from."Rai said.

Next day Rainbow Dash was in her classroom that she has with Sunset Shimmer, she was playing with a pencil, the teacher comes in and said:"Class we will be having a new student today, so please be nice to him."then Rai comes in surprising Sunset.

"Hello everyone my name is Rai Ishida and I hope we can all get along."Rai said and he saw Sunset and he smiled at her making her smile too.

Rainbow got stunned since she thought he was cute, he then walks to a seat that was behind her in two seats, he then takes out his books and prepares for class.

"Who is this guy?"Rainbow Dash said.

Meanwhile In Equestria a portal opened opened in the sky and then came out a unicorn Pony, it was a male that was blue and brown mane, he has a cutie mark with the four rider symbols from blade and he then gets up while looking around.

"Who am I, and where am I?"He said.

He tries to remember his name and he said:"Rai, that's my name."he then walks foward and finds a city that has other ponies doing they're thing in the city.

Then a pink one jumps in front of him and said:"Hi there."he then got scared."you must be new here, of course you are that's great."shen then starts to sing

**"Welcome welcome welcome**

**A fine welcome to you**

**Welcome welcome welcome**

**I say how do you do?**

**Welcome welcome welcome**

**I say hip hip hurray**

**Welcome welcome welcome**

**To Ponyville today"**

She then stopped and Rai blinked at her, she then goes up to his face and asked:"so what's your name?"

"Um Rai."Rai said.

"Well Rai I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm so happy to meet you and welcome to Ponyville."Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh thanks."Rai said.

"Pinkie."they then saw Twilight go up to her."what are you doing, oh hi there."Twilight then noticed Rai."you must be new here."

"Yeah and I'm not certain how I got here."Rai said surprising them."I don't remember much since my memories are fuzzy."

"You can't remember."They said.

"No I took a pretty big fall maybe that messed with my head."Rai said.

"Well maybe we can help, I'm sure they'll come back."Twilight said.

"Hey thanks."Rai said with a smile and she smiled too.

"That's great let us introduce you to our other friends and Ponyville."Pinkie Pie said and they then walked around the city.

**Note:Blade has arrived in his new world, yes theres a pony version of Rai in Equestria since in order for Rai to exist there needs to be a Pony in Equestria so a clone was made to balance the worlds.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Girls

**Chapter 2 Meet the Girls**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Next day Rai was in school, he was at his locker getting his stuff and then he noticed someone opening a locker next to his, he looks over and sees Applejack opening hers and she then saw him.

"Oh hey there, you must be new?"Applejack said.

"Yeah my name is Rai Ishida."Rai said.

"Well I'm Applejack, nice to meet you Rai."Applejack said.

"Yeah, I started yesterday school so not surprising we didn't meet yet."Rai said.

"Yeah, where you from?"Applejack asked.

"Oh well you see I'm from out of town but Principal Celeste gave me a solid and let me join school."Rai said.

"Wait really, that's kind of her for doing that."Applejack said.

"Yeah, well I need to get to class but hey see at lunch."Rai said.

"Yeah see ya there."Applejack said.

Rai went to class and listened to the teacher, he then looks to the side and sees Sunset, she looks at and waves and he waved back at her with a smile.

"Hey Rai."Joker called out to him in his mind.

Yeah said.

"Those girls that you met, I sense something strange about them along with they're freinds you saw when you transformed."Joker said.

Really, like what?Rai asked.

"Like a different energy that's inside of them."Joker said.

Well we just have to see what they can said.

After class it was lunch time and he went to the cafeteria, he got his lunch in a tray and he walks around to find a table.

He then saw Sunset with Applejack and the other girls in the same table, Sunset saw him and waves at him."Rai over here."he then walks towards them and sits next to her.

"Hey thanks Sunset."Rai said and he then looks at Applejack."hey Applejack."

"Hey."Applejack said.

"You know each other?"Rainbow Dash asked.

"We met this morning, Rai this is Rainbow Dash."Applejack points at her."Fluttershy."

"Hi."She waves a bit nervous.

"My name is Pinkie Pie."Pinkie said going to his face with a smile.

"Hi."Rai said a bit nervous too.

"And my name is Rarity darling."Rarity said.

"Well nice to meet you all, it's good to see that Sunset has friends since."Rai said and he looks around to see some of the students giving her mean looks.

"Hey it's no problem, were just giving her a chance."Rainbow Dash giving her a smile and Sunset smiled too.

"That's great to know, I still don't know what happened to make them hate her."Rai said.

"Your not from around here are you?"Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, I just moved in to town, the principal helped me joining school."Rai said.

"Wait really what about your parents?"She asked.

Then Rai's mood turned sours as he looks down with a sad look, then they noticed getting surprised and Rainbow Dash got shocked."I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, you didn't know, principal Celestia also offered me a place to stay in her house so that I wouldn't be out in the streets."Rai said.

Pinkie got sad and then smiled and said:"then we'll help you have a nice school year giving you a big smile."

"Is she always like this?"Rai asked Sunset.

"Yes."Sunset said."but yeah, we'll be your friends."and they all nodded.

"Hey thanks, it's nice to have some friends."Rai said.

"So what do you like to do Rai?"Applejack asked.

"Well I practice martial arts a bit."Rai said.

"Oh really?"Rainbow Dash asked interested.

"Yeah you never know, I can also do a few tricks."Rai said and he then deck of cards and he then starts doing a few tricks that was like shuffling and juggling them, they looks as he passed the cards aroudn and thenn forms four stacks in a x shape.

"Wow that's cool."Sunset said.

"Yeah, plus I can do this."Rai said putting a apple far away, he picks up a ace of spades card and then throws the card making it hit the apple stabbing one of the edges in it surprising them.

"How did you do that?"Rainbow Dash asked.

"I saw a guy do it so I decided to do the same."Rai said.

"Hey that was pretty cool."Flash Sentry said walking past them.

"Hey thanks."Rai said.

"Hey did you hear about what happened at the city?"Sunset asked him.

"What happened?"Rai asked.

"You know the giant monster."Sunset said.

"Oh that, well I saw from a distance a giant rock monster walking around, did anyone got hurt?"Rai asked but he knew the answer.

"Well no since there was this guy that appeared."Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah he looked like a knight."Fluttershy said.

"He looked so dashing."Rarity said.

"And strong he gave that mean thing a good punch."Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah he took down that thing with a punch and a kick."Applejack said.

"He must be a really cool guy."Rai said with a smile.

"Yeah, but he could have at least told us his name."Rainbow Dash said.

"Well there's always next time."Rai said.

"Yeah I guess your right."Raimbow Dash said.

Some time later school was over and Rai goes outside with the girls next to him, they walked around the city and they entered a place called Sweet Shoppe.

They went up to the counter and the lady there took they're order, they then went to a table together to enjoy they're sweets and drinks and Rai got a cupcake.

"This are really good."Rai said.

"I know right, and just wait until you see the rest of the city."Pinkie Pie said.

The another girl came in wearing glasses and headphones listining to music, she looks at them and waves, the girls waved back.

"Who is she?"Rai asked.

"That's DJ Pon-3, she's really likes music."Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh cool."Rai said.

She then ordered something and then left, she really doesn't speak a lot, he then got a call on his phone and said:"oh I need to take a call I'll be right back."they nodded and he went outside.

He goes to the side and answered the call:"hello."

"Rai where are you?"Celestia asked.

"Oh sorry maybe I should have warned you that I was with a few of the girls from school."Rai said.

"Oh well that's good that you found some friends but why didn't you warned me last time you came home."Celestia said.

"Sorry, sorry next time I'll warn you."Rai said.

"Okay and have fun."Celestia said.

"Okay, bye."Rai said and he ended the call.

Then he heard a noise from the floor and then from a drain came a water creatures, it is a giant humanoud with two yellow eyes, he then got surrpised and goes to an alley and looks back to see it walking around.

"Oaky another one, well time to take it down."Rai said taking out the buckle with the card and puts it on his waist, he then goes to his poase."henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**TURN UP!**

Then the card appeared in front of him and he transforms into Blade, he then runs towards the monster with his sword.

At the Sweet Shoppe the girls weres still in they're table then they heard a crash outside, they run to a window and see the water monster walking around throwing cars away.

"It's another of those mean things."Pinkie Pie said.

Then they saw Blade run after it.

"And that guy again."Rainbow Dash said and she goes to follow him.

"Hey wait."Applejack said and they ran after her.

Blade sees the monster walking faster than him so he takes a card out and scans it.

**MACH!**

The cards symbol went to his chest and he runs much faster, he thenn tries to hit it but he went through it and crashes to the floor, he then turns around to see the monster looking at him.

"Of course he's made of water what was I thiking."Bade said and he then rolls to the side to avoid it's arm and it hit the ground."but that thing can still hit me."

He then gets up and dodges it by jumping to the sides while it shoots him aqua bullets from it's head, he then sees a orb inside of it."that must be it's weak spot."he then jumps back and then takes two cards, they were Slash and Thunder and he then scans then in the rouzer.

**SLASH! THUNDER! LIGHTNING SLASH!**

His sword got covered in electicity and he then charges at it, he dodges the water bullets and he then slashes it cuasing to get shocked stunning it, he then takes out another card being beat and scans it.

**BEAT!**

His fist got charged up and he then jumps inside it and punches it the orb breaking it and then it explodes.

Blade then lands on the ground resting for a bit, the girls arrived just in time and they saw him destroy the monster.

"He did it again."Sunset said.

"That was shocking."Pinkie Pie said making a joke.

Blade then saw them and said:"oh hey."

"Hey, so mister knight care tell us your name?"Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh well my name is Kamen Rider Blade."Blade said with a pose.

"Blade."Sunset said.

"Yes, but now I need to go, see ya later."Blade said and he then runs.

"And there he goes again, let's follow him."Rainbow Dash said.

"But what about Rai?"Fluttershy asked.

"Oh no Rai."Rainbow Dash said and they then went to look for him.

Blade goes back to the same alley and transforms back, he then goes out and sees the girls running up to him.

"Rai are you okay?"Sunset asked.

"Oh yeah I just took cover when I saw that monster came out, are you all okay?"Rai said.

"Yeah were alright but you should be careful next time."Rarity said.

"It's okay I'm fine."Rai said.

"Did you see the guy?"Rainbow Dash asked.

"A guy wearing a suit of armor with a sword, yeah I did."Rai said."he looks pretty cool."

"Yeah but he just run after saying who he was, what is he hidding."Rainbow Dash.

"Well you know Superheros need to be secretive."Rai said a bit nervous.

"He's got a point."Sunset said.

"Well how about we continued our day and relax."Rai said and they nodded.

After that Rai spent the day with the girls and they had fun, after that he went back to his house and Celestia and Luna were happy that he found friends from school, Rai goes to his room and wonders where does these monsters keeping coming but until then he needs to proct his new home from them.

**Note:Rai now met all of the Mane 5 and this is before rainbow rocks so no Sci-twi yet, he faced a water monsters and he used a bit of tactic to defeat it since he needed to stun it to get the orb, also Pony Rai will have his own chapters once in a while so to give some shine to him, now to answer a review:he has the lost aces it's just Larc the female rider that goes to another girl who is it will not be revealed yet.**


	3. Chapter 3 Passion of Speed

**Chapter 3 Passion of Speed**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai was walking towards school and then he saw Sunset running up to him.

"Hey Rai."Sunset said.

"Hey, so are you ready for class?"Rai said.

"Yeah, the girls want to hang out after class want to come too?"Sunset asked.

"Sure, it might be fun."Rai said.

Classes go as normal and Rainbow Dash was thinking about Blade while she was writing on her notebook, while the teacher was talking she was drawing Blade in her notepad and thinks where did he come from, she then looks at Rai who looks at her and waves, she smiles but then wonders who Blade could be.

Then Rainbow Dash was in gym class, she was in her gym clothes and was going to have a race, she then sees Rai wearing one too next to her, she smiles at him and he smiles back at her.

"Well I hope your ready to get beaten by me."Rainbow said.

"Hey I'm pretty good too."Rai said.

"Yes, thanks to me your able to have great stamina."Joker said to him making Rai smirk.

Coach then prepares the race"On your marks."all the students got ready."get ready, go."then they started the race.

Rai going faster then some of them for sometime most were getting tired with Rai being fine, Rainbow Dash was next to him and smirks seeing that he was fine, he must have trained a lot, he then goes foward and then when he was getting faster then her she starts to use her speed to catch up, then Rai starts getting faster again surprising her so she uses more of her power.

The girls were on the seats watching and they were amazed that Rai was able to keep up with Rainbow Dash.

"Go Rai."Pinkie said cheering for him holing a flag.

"Come on you both can do it."Applejack said.

"Do your best."Rarity said.

"Good luck."Fluttershy

"Wow Rai's good."Sunset said surprised.

Rai was getting far ahead so Rainbow Dash uses more of her speed to win, but she made a mistake when they were getting close to the finish line instead of slowing down Rai was still int he same speed so she got too close for him and he turns around and she tries to stop her but they crashed into each other going through the finish line.

Everyone saw something that shocked them, the girls jaw dropped and Pinkie dropped her flag, the runners stop at the site of it like statues, then Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and to she blushed since she was not only on top of Rai but she was kissing him on the lips.

She then seperates it and then her face turned completly red so she runs away screaming.

"Rainbow Dash wait."Rai called out to her.

"He kissed her."Rarity said.

"Oh no, that was Rainbow Dash's fault she crashed on to him."Applejack said.

"But why did that happen."Fluttershy was blushing with her pet bunny angel fanning her with a cloth.

"Wowy, not even I expected that."Pinkie said.

Sunset was still stunned and she felt jealous from what she saw, she didn't know why but seeing that made her irritated.

Rai was holding his hair for what just happened, his first kiss was from Rainbow Dash and a accidental one too.

"Well aren't you a lucky one."Joker said.

"Don't even start."Rai said in a low tone so only he would hear.

After that Rainbow Dash was at her locker getting her things and then Trixie goes up to her with Rainbow's face hidden by the door."hey Rainbow Dash, I heard you finally kissed a boy but then you ran away."

Rainbow Dash then slams the door shut and growls in anger making Trixie surprised."Don't you even dare."she then stomps away leaving a scared Trixie.

The girls and Rai saw that and Sunset said:"she's been like that ever since Gym Class."

"Well we can't just let her be a sourpuss."Pinkie said.

"Well darling you need to do something."Rarity said to Rai.

"Wait why me?"Rai asked.

"You did kissed her."Fluttershy said.

"That was an accident."Rai said.

"But a girl's first kiss is something sacred, you need to say something to calm her down."Rarity said.

"Come on Rai."Sunset said.

"Alright fine."Rai said.

"Then got get her partner."Applejack said pushing him foward.

Rai stops himself and goes to where Rainbow Dash went, he then finds her sitting on the bleachers of the gym, he then goes up to her and said:"hey."

"What do you want?"Rainbow Dash said.

"Look, I'm sorry, I should have watched out for when you got close."Rai then sits next to her."your an awesome girl, you shouldn't feel ashamed for what happened."he then puts a hand on hers making her looks at him."you're one of the coolest girls I know, so you shouldn't let that change you."

Rainbow Dash blushes at his words and smile."you know what, your right, but first I need to do something."

"What is it?"Rai asked and then she kisses him again.

"There now I did it by my own choice,"Rainbow Dash said with a smirk and Rai was stunned.

The girls saw that beind the door and were stunned, on one hand they were happy that Rainbow Dash was back to her normal self but then she kissed Rai on purporse making some of them jealous.

After school the girls were walking around the streets with Rai following them, he was still blushing since he didn't expect Rainbow Dash to just kiss him like that, she then looks at him and winks making him blush even more, then the ground shook and then came a big sand snake and it was screeching at them, they then ran away and Rai tries to find a chance to transform but it was chasing them.

"Great another of those things."Rainbow Dash said.

"But what does it want with us?"Fluttershy said.

They then went to an alley but it was a dead end.

"Oh no."Rai said and they looked back to see it coming towards them.

"I'm scared."Pinkie Pie said.

"We can take it."Rainbow Dash said.

Rai thinks of something and gives up, he looks at the girls and said:"can you keep a secret?"

They got surprised and they nodded, Rai then takes out the Blay buckle with the card in and puts it on his waist.

"Hey wait, isn't that."Rainbow Dash said.

"Henshin."Rai then pulls the lever.

**TURN UP!**

Then the card appeared in front of him and he transforms into Kamen Rider Blade, the girls got shocked and he takes out his sword charging at the snake.

"Rai is Blade."the girls said shocked.

He then starts to slash at it but he reforms back surprising him, he then avoids the snake while trying to find a weakness, then the snake grabs him with it's mouth and throws him to the sky, Blade was failing down and then saw a red orb on it's body, he then crashes on the floor and sees it charging at him, he then jumps away and it strikes the ground, he then starts to block it's away with his sword while it tries to bite him, he then takes out a card and scans it.

**TIME!**

Then time stopped making everyone freeze, he then jumps up and brings his blade down towards the orb and stabs it, it cracked and then he jumps back to where he was before, then time resumed and the Snake was still in it's place and the orb breaks into pieces and the snake falls down turning into normal sand.

He then transforms back and looks at the girls who were stunned."you want answers right?"

"You got that right."Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay but not here, do you know somewhere we can talk in private?"Rai asked.

"Follow me."Applejack said and they went to her house.

In a different realm Discord was seeing Canterlot High through a orb and said:"okay what's happening to my creatures, I sent them to have some fun but someones been killing them off, when I find who is doing that they will pay."he then looks to see Equestria and sees the mane 5 with pony Rai in Pinkie Pie's shop having fun."who's that, I never seen him, oh well I need to see who is doing that."

At Applejacks home it was empty outside of the girls and Rai so he can tell them, they were in her room and he started to explain to them.

"Okay Rai start talking, how are you able to become some kind of knight superhero?"Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, I never seen anything like that."Sunset said.

"Okay, this is a story that is pretty old, okay you see a long time ago there existed creatures known as Undead who were created by god."Rai said and that shocks them.

"God?!"Pinkie said.

"Yes, he made the undead to fight against each other in a war called the Battle Game, the winner would allow it's species to rule over Earth."Rai said stunning them.

"Then who won?"Applejack asked.

He then shows them the Spirit card and they got surprised to see the image."he did the human undead."

"Wait, so the human undead won and were all here because of him."Rainbow Dash said.

"Dear lord, to think something like this happened."Rarity said.

"But having a war isn't very nice."Fluttershy said.

"Well the past can't be changed, then all the undead were sealed away inside the cards you all see."Rai then shows them different cards.

"So they're all in there."Sunset said.

"Yes, the buckles were made to use they're power to fight them off even if they were ever released."Rai said and he shows them the different belts from Blade, Garren, Leangle and even the ace riders."they are ones that I can use well except this one."he pointed at Larc's belt.

"Why not?"Applejack asked.

"Because that's a female rider."Rai saud surprising them.

"So a girl can only use that one."Rainbow Dash said.

"Correct, I know this must all be pretty crazy for you."Rai said.

"Well kinda, we had our own adventures."Rainbow Dash said making him confused.

"Okay you see theres this place called Equestria where theres a alternate world where theres like pony versions of us."Sunset said.

"Wait really?"Rai said surprised.

"Well that explains they're strange energy."Joker said.

"Yeah, thanks to a friend we met we can use the powers that our pony girls can use."Rainbow Dash said and she showed off her wings surprising him.

"And Sunset is from there."Pinkie said pointing at her.

"Wait, you were born there?"Rai asked.

"Yeah."Sunset said a little nervous.

"Well that's amazing."Rai said.

"Of course and don't worry your secret is safe with us."Rarity said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't do that to our friend."Fluttershy said.

"Maybe there might be a pony version of you."Rainbow Dash said pointing at Rai.

I'm not sure about that. Rai said in his thoughts, but who knows.

"Can you tells us what they can those cards do, since how did that thing even die like that."Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, well let me show you them."Rai said and he takes out the cards.

Then Rai secret was found out by the girls but they didn't mind and they told them they're own power, now he knows about Equestria but what Rai doesn't know is that he does have his own Pony version who know is good friends with the girls there like he is with his own versions.

**Note:Well now Rai secret is out along with the girls telling him about Equestria and they're powers and Pony Rai is know also friends with his own version of the mane 5, he will have his own chapter in the future but until then it will follow Human Rai until then, now to answer the reviews:"Guest well no it's someone else."**


	4. Chapter 4 So Much More

**Chapter 4 So Much More**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai was walking down the street and then sees something that got him curious, he sees Sunset talking to Fluttershy next to the animal shelter, he hides behind a tree and listens to they're conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the Karaoke party Fluttershy?"Sunset asked.

"Oh right, we're going to have one later."Rai remembered.

"Oh no Sunset, I can't."Fluttershy said getting nervous."the thought of singing in public makes me."she then squeaked.

Sunset then puts a hand on her shoulder and said:"no worries, see you tomorrow."she then leaves her.

Rai watches Fluttershy waves bye and she picked up her rabbit, she then goes inside the shelter and then sneaks to the place wondering why she was so scared.

He goes next to the door hidding beind the wall since the door had a glass, he then heard something that made him surprised.

**Do you think the coast is clear?**

**No one to see, no one to hear**

**Me sing out my song?**

**I think we're all alone**

**I don't need my name in lights**

**That's not where I set my sights**

**No, oh-oh, no, not me**

**I don't need a stage to sing**

**I like the quiet, I like the calm**

**To turn it up, to sing along**

**I'm not just shy**

**Look close, and you will see**

**There's so much more to me**

Rai was now watching from the window and he was amazed, since she is amazing.

**I'm just fine rehearsing on my own**

**My hairbrush is my microphone**

**Look out now, I'm in the zone**

**Yeah! Can you feel it?**

**I like the quiet, I like the calm**

**To turn it up, to sing along**

**I'm not just shy**

**Look close, and you will see**

**There's so much more to me**

**I speak soft out in a crowd**

**I whisper, "am I being too loud?"**

**But when I close that door**

**The crowd, it just wants more and more and mooooore**

**I like the quiet, I like the calm (oh-whoa-whoa)**

**To turn it up, to sing along**

**I'm not just shy**

**Look close, and you will see**

**There's so much more to me**

**I like my friends, I like my pets (oh-whoa-whoa)**

**I like to rock, do pirouettes (oh-whoa)**

**I'm more than shy**

**I'm more than you can see**

**There's so much more to me**

She then hears clapping making her stunned and she looks back to see Rai smiling at her.

"Fluttershy, that was amazing."Rai said.

"Rai!"Fluttershy said shocked and she turns around.

"Whoa calm down, your singing, that was amazing."Rai said.

"You."she then turns to him."really think so?"

"Of course, you have a gift that you should share it."Rai said.

"No, it's just, I'm not that very confident and I feel safer with my pets."Fluttershy said.

"well how about I help you."Rai said.

"What?"Fluttershy said surprised.

"I know that it can hard to sing in public but if you just let it go and be yourself you can do it."Rai said.

"You, you can sing."Fluttershy said.

"Yeah."Rai rubs the back of his head."I'm still kinda nervous but I did sing to a small crowd back home, so let me show you."he then takes out his phone and puts it on the table and starts a song.

**(Insert Go The Distance by Roger Bart.)**

**I have often dreamed of a far off place**

**Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be**

**I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**

**I will find my way if I can be strong**

**I know every mile would be worth my while**

**When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**

**Down an unknown road to embrace my fate**

**Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you**

**And a thousand years would be worth the wait**

**It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through**

**And I won't look back, I can go the distance**

**And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat**

**It's an uphill slope**

**But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance**

**And my journey is complete, oh yeah**

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**

**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh**

**Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**I don't care how far, I can go the distance**

**'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms**

When he stopped he look at the animals being happy and Fluttershy was a blushing mess seeing him sing.

"So what do you think?"Rai asked.

"You, you, you were amazing."Fluttershy said.

"Thank you, I can help you and we can even sing together if that will make you feel more confident."Rai suggested.

Fluttershy got nervous and then her bunny pushed her foward to accept it."well, okay."

they then go to a back room so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Okay first lesson is not let fear control you, I have problem with stage fright when I would freeze, but then I started to ignore what they might say and just follow what my heart says."Rai said.

"My heart."Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, like if you believe in yourself the music will come out more naturaly like when your alone."he then exntends his hand and she got surprise.

She then takes it and he said:"come said if you sing to someone that you care about it will be a first step, so why not with your own friend."Fluttershy thinks about it, she then nodded with a smile."now try to at least hum the song as a start."

She then closes her eyes and starts to hum it, she then holds his hand and her mind was thinking about Rai, then her mind goes to other times they were together, she remembers a time where they were in class and she was studying she then broke her pencil making her sad but then Rai gave her one making her smile again, she then remember in the park she saw a poor cat stuck in a tree, she was sad but then Rai came and climbed the three and brought it down giving it to her.

She then stopped and looks at Rai who smiled.

"You did the first step."Rai said making her smile.

"Thanks."Fluttershy said a little nervous.

"How about we sing together."Rai said making her worried.

"I don't know, I might not be."she then squeaked.

"Calm down, I now it might be hard, but if you don't take a chance you might not be able to do it."Rai said to make her understand.

Fluttershy tries to calm herself but the he got a text on his phone, he takes it out and said:"the party is about to start, I have to go."Rai sighs.

Fluttershy thinks about it and said:"I'll go."

Rai got surprised and said:"are you sure?"

"Yes."Fluttershy said.

He smiled and they went to the karaoke place, they arrive at a place that had a stage in the middle and the girls were sitting at a table.

Sunset sees Rai coming and she said:"hey Rai, you're in time."then Fluttershy came out behidn them surprising the girls."and Fluttershy."

"Wow, you came too."Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, Rai was able to convince me to come."Fluttershy said.

"Well that's great."Pinkie Pie said.

They smiled and then a man went up to the stage and said:"alright eveyone, now we'll have a due picking two lucky people to sing."then a spot light came and it then goes to Fluttershy and Rai surprising them."well here they are, come on up."

"Fluttershy you don't need to go."Sunset said since Fluttershy was scared of this.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and grabs Rai's arm, they then walked up to the stage surprising her friends.

"Wait, can Rai sing?"Rainbow Dash said making them wonder.

They were now on the stage with two mics given to them, they look at each other and Rai said:"it's okay, just do what I told you and let it out."she nodded.

**(Insert Start Of Something New here.)**

The music started and Rai sang first surprising his friends.

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

Then Fluttershy sang as well.

**I never believed in What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart (Oh)**

**To all the possibilities**

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way and right here tonight**

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you (oh)**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)**

**The start of something new**

**Now who'd have ever thought that**

**We'd both be here tonight**

**And the world looks so much brighter**

**With you by my side**

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**I know it for real**

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you (oh)**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

**I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me**

**I didn't know it before**

**But now it's easy to see**

**It's the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new (The start of something new)**

**The start of something new**

Then everyone cheered for them and they bowed, they then went back to they're friends and they were amazed with a few of the girls blushing hearing Rai's voice.

"Wow, you guys rocked."Rainbow Dash said.

"Darling you have a gift."Rarity said.

"Yeah why didn't you tell us you could sing."Pinkie Pie said.

"You didn't ask."Rai said making them pout.

"You could have at least told us."Applejack said.

"Well I think you were great."Sunset said with a blush.

"Thanks."Rai said and he sits down along with Fluttershy.

She then smiles looking at him and she feels her heart beating fast, did she fell for Rai.

**Equestria**

Pony Rai was walking next to a river happy, Twilight showed him many new friends that helped him feel at home there in Ponyville, he still didn't know who he was before but he didn't mind as much since he met girls like Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash along with Celestia and Luna the former rulers of Equestria, he was shocked learn that Twilight was the ruler but there was something that was missing and he didn't know why.

Then the river glowed making him curious.

"What's happening?"Rai said and he then looks at it but then he falls in and goes inside the light.

Then he comes out of the water but this time as his human counterpart, he opens his eyes to see he was human but the only difference is that he is now wearing a jacket that was silver and he was on a beach in a island.

"What happened, wait Twilight told me that she went to another world from a mirror and became what is called a human, so I'm in that world now."Rai said looking around.

He then gets up having some trouble but he was able to do it, then he looks around and then saw somone come from the jungle, it was a girl wearing a red shirt and shorts, she had sandals white hat, she also had red and brilliant yellow hair, she then stops to see him and they stare at each other.

"Oh, hi."she said.

"Hi."Rai said.

"I don't think I seen you before and I know a lot of the people here."she said.

"I'm, new here for a visit, my name is Rai."Rai said nervous.

"Well my name is Sunset."Sunset said.

Rai smiled and she smiled back, for some reason the piece that was missing was coming back to him.

"Say I could show you around if you need."Sunset offered.

"Oh, well, that would be cool."Rai said.

"Awesome, how about we meet each other here again, could you be able to find this place?"Sunset asked.

"I think I can."Rai said since the portal was near.

"Great, it's a date."Sunset said with a wink making him blush."I'll see you tomorrow, I need to go do some stuff at home."Sunset then leaves Rai alone.

Rai smiles at meeting her and then falls back into the portal and goes back home, he then fall on the ground next to the river still smiling.

"Hey Rai."he then sees Rainbow Dash calling out to him."why are you sleeping there we need to go meet the ohters."

"Oh right I'll be right behind you."Rai then follows her and then looks at the portal that was still there and hopes to see Sunset again.

**Note:Rai and Fluttershy had they're moment together, Rai can sing but he will not sing Rider songs so no requests, he will sing english songs like the ones that appear here since Rai sings these songs while Jin sings the rider ones, the Sunset you saw is the human Sunset who is living on a island that has a small town, the portal opened to have Pony Rai to meet Human Sunset since Pony Sunset is now with the Human Rai, they might meet but Pony Rai gets the human Sunset while Human Rai get's Pony Sunset, now to answer a review:"Guest why is Discord doing the attacks, simple because it amuses him that's why."**


	5. Chapter 5 Rarity's knight

**Chapter 5 Rarity's knight**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai was walking down the streets heading towards school, the girls said they were going to do band practice since they wanted to start one, while walking he then sees Rarity push a grand piano which made him facepalm.

"She had to bring something big to school."Rai said.

He then goes to the other side lifting it up and she looks at him."need help?"

"Yes, thank you darling."Rarity said and they pulled the piano to the school.

"You know could have gotten something smaller."Rai said.

"Heavens no, the grand piano is the most refined and elegant of instruments with it I'll be able to express my full musicality."Rarity said but she was getting tired."but I wish they put piano's with wheels."

"Now that we can agree on."Rai said and he tries his hard to carry it while they were getting close."there exist boards with wheels to move them."

"Why didn't they told me about them."Rarity said not mad of not knowing.

They then reached the entrance of the school and they stopped for a second, Rarity then sees her hair was undone."look at me I'm a mess."

"Nah, you still look great."Rai said to make her happy.

"Oh, well thank you darling."She smiles at him while fixing her hair.

"You need to go before they start since time is almost up."Joker said making Rai worried.

He then starts to push the Piano and Rarity got surprised at his strenght.

"That is so sweet of him to carry the piano for me, like a knight in shinning armor."Rarity then sighs dreamly, but then she realised something:"oh I need to go too."she then runs after him.

Rai then was able to push up the stairs and then looks for something, he then sees a platform with wheels and puts the Piano on top of it, Rarity then jumps on to the piano to look at him with a smile and he shakes his head, he then starts to push it easier and when he goes through the doors he sees a crowd.

"Of course."Rai said and he then starts to push it, he then jumps on top of it."get out of way."

Everyone saw them running at top speed and moved out.

"Sorry."Rarity said.

Principal Celestia was getting out but then the piano passes by them."Rai what are you doing?"

"Sorry Miss Celestia, we are in a hurry."Rai said.

"That boy is going to be the death of me."Celestia said and Luna goes to her side.

"But he's still is a nice one to help his friends."Luna said.

"Yeah he is."Celestia said with a smile.

"So what happened between you two?"Luna asked making her blush.

"Don't even say that here."Celestia said while looking around."it's bad enough those rumors from those pranksters´made me get into trouble with the authority I don't need to be reminded of that incident."

**Flashback**

Rai was outside taking the trash out since he helped out with chores, Celestia was reading a book on the upstairs and Rai comes back inside, she then trips near the stairs and Rai sees her failing down and tries to catch her but she falls on top of him, she then opened her eyes to see her face was close to his and she blushed, she gets off and runs back to her room leaving a confused Rai.

**Flashback ends**

She still had dreams of them having that scene but in her dreams they started to go crazy, like her kissing him which made her wake up with her face all red, that moment must have affected her too much and she couldn't understand why, she is the principal and he's her student so she shouldn't be thinking about that.

The girls were waiting at the music room and Rainbow Dash said:"Ugh! Where is Rarity?!"

"That gal probably just wants to make some sort of grand entrance."Applejack said.

Then she and Rai arrived through the doors on top of the piano.

"Where here."Rarity said.

"Well I didn't expect that."Applejack said.

Rai and Rarity got off the Piano.

"Rarity, couldn't you have chosen a more portable instrument?"Rainbow Dash said

"Heavens no, like I told Rai the grand piano is the most refined and elegant of instruments with it I'll be able to express my full musicality."Rarity said.

Rai was leaning against the Piano catching his breath since he was still tired and Sunset goes up to him."hard work?"

"Yeah, they should really put stupid wheels on these things."Rai said.

"Well we don't have time since we would only be able to do one song."Applejack said.

Rarity got disappointed and Applejack said:"Guess you're gonna express your "full musicality" clear across campus to get to the gym."

Pinkie then goes on top of the Piano and said:"Or you could play this!"she then shows them a white keytar."It's part guitar, part keyboard! It's a guitarkey!"

"You mean a keytar."Rainbow Dash said.

"Po-tay-to, to-mah-to."Pinkie said.

Rarity takes it and she starts to play it, then she starts to smile and her pony parts started to appear and she then finished by flying up and landing on the Piano.

"Well, look at that!"Applejack said.

"Well she is gifted."Rai said.

"Why thanks you, now I'll use it if Rai were to play a song on the grand piano."Rarirty said looking at him while lying down on the piano.

Rai blinks and said:"sure, why not."

"Now this I gotta see."Rainbow Dash said.

They then sit down and he goes to the piano while Rarity watches him play from on top of it.

**(Insert I'm Still Standing Taron Egerton here.)**

**You could never know what it's like**

**Your blood like winter freezes just like ice**

**And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you**

**You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use**

**And did you think this fool could never win?**

**Well look at me, I'm coming back again**

**I got a taste of love in a simple way**

**And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away**

**Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did**

**Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

Luna was walking down the hallways and then hears Rai singing and peeks inside to see him and the girls.

**I'm still standing after all this time**

**Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

**I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Once I never could hope to win**

**You starting down the road leaving me again**

**The threats you made were meant to cut me down**

**And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now**

**Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did**

**Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

**I'm still standing after all this time**

**Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

**I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did**

**Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

**I'm still standing after all this time**

**Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

**I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah**

After he finished the girls clapped and Rarity had a big smile since she imagined him singing for her, Luna was surprised with a small blush, she knew he could sing but she didn't expect him to be that good, she then leaves to organize her feelings since she was feeling weird.

"That is awesome as ever Rai."Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah."Pinkie said.

"You're a great singer."Fluttershy said.

"Yeah."Rarity said.

"Well thanks."Rai said with a smile.

"Well we better go."Sunset said and they nodded.

Rai had to push the Piano since she would leave it behind, they then had the practice at the gym with Rai watching along with Sunset, they wanted him to be appart of the band but he said they wouldn't have time to practice with a new member so he would support them.

Later Rai was walking with Rarity around the city and she said:"you know Darling maybe you should participate."

"How?"Rai asked.

"Maybe you can be your solo performance since if you win we win."Rarity said.

"I'll think about it."Rai said.

They then felt the ground shake and Joker said:"trouble."they then saw a giant wood golem coming towards them.

"We need to go."Rai takes her hand and runs away with her.

Rarity was both worred and blushing since he wa sholding her hand, they then went to an alley and they watch as the wood golem starts to destroy the buildings.

"I need to stop it."Rai said.

"Be careful."Rarity said and he nodded.

**(Insert Rebirth here.)**

He then takes out the Garren Buckle and inserts the card, he then attaches to his waist making the standby noise."henshin."then he pushes the lever.

**TURN UP!**

The card then goes in front of him and he transformed into Kamen Rider Garren.

Garren then charges at it while Rarity watches him, the golem was wrecking the place but then it got shot in the back, it turns around to see Garen and then throws it arms at him making them grow and Garen jumps over them, he then takes out a card scans it on the Garren Rouzer.

**BULLET!**

The image of the cards gets absorbed and he then shoots at the golems head making it stumble back, the golem then shoots shards of wood that made shoot them down and he then takes out two cards being Drop Whale and Fire Fly.

**DROP! FIRE! BURNING SMASH!**

The cards go inside his armor and he then jumps into the air performing a drop kick with his feet on fire, the Golem then sees him coming down and gets hit in the head sending it to the floor, Garren lands and the golem explodes.

He looks at Rarity who smiled and he nodded, he then goes to find a place to transform back and she waited for him.

Later Rarity was waiting next to the building and she then sees Rai running up to her."sorry It was hard to find a good spot."

"It's okay darling but you deserve at least a reward for saving the day."Rarity said.

"Hey, Kamen Riders don't need something in return we do it for the good of others."Rai said.

"Maybe so, but you should deserve something special."Rarity said confusing him and then he got surprised when she kissed his cheek."that was for being a good hero."

Rai was able to recover and he said:"thanks."

She then gigles and goes back home while he does the same since it was getting late, he then enters the house and sees Celestia at the living room.

"Oh welcome back Rai."Celestia said.

"Yeah I jsut finished seeing one of my friends, but now I need to go to my room for a moment."Rai said.

"Alright but remember to come have dinner."Celestia said and he nodded while going upstairs."he's so cute."

Rai was back in his room and sits on his bed, this was the second time someone kissed him and he was surprised that it happened, Joker found it interesting and Rai also wonders who is sending all these monsters.

**Note:Garren appeared, Rai was able to get a kiss from Rarity and he also was able to get the interest of Celestia and Luna and why well let's say his counterpart is also lucky with girls, now to answer the reviews:"Guest of course he does he doesn't care if they die it's all for fun, this is a guy that watched two characters getting strangled by vines when he was in his so called good guy stages and here he's a bad guy like in the start of the show, josuke ekusoj that's a big thing and he would have to know how to do it, AnimeGoji91 yes theres more girls for Rai, Bobby Jenkins no spoilers."**


	6. Chapter 6 Farm Girl

**Chapter 6 Farm Girl**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai was walking down the streets and was going to the mall, he was then passes by a group and then bumps into someone, he then looks and saw it was DJ Pon-3 with her headphones on.

"Oh Sorry Dj."Rai said and she shook her hand saying it was ok."Cool."he then high fives her."See yea around."they then went they're seperate ways.

Rai looks around and then stops and sees a juice bar with Applejack there working wearing the uniform, he got stunned and goes up to her.

Applejack had her back turned cutting a few fruit and she then heard:"hey Applejack."she got surprised and turned around to see Rai.

"Rai."Applejack said.

"Yeah, so you work here?"Rai asked.

"Yeah."Applejack then sighs."Need a way to get some money and this was the only job."she then cuts more fruit."so want a drink?"

"Sure, I'll take a strawberry one."Rai said.

"Coming right up."Applejack then makes it.

She gives it to him and he tries it."this is pretty good."

"Well thanks."Applejack smiled.

"Despite you not liking the work you're good in making juice."Rai said.

"Yeah, so what brings you here?"Applejack asked.

"Oh you know, just taking a walk and decided to see the mall, so what are you going to do after work?"Rai asked her.

"Maybe head home and do some work there."Applejack said.

Rai saw that it looked hard so he said:"need some help."that surprised her.

"What, it's okay I can do it."Applejack said.

"Hey don't worry, I have nothing better to do so hanging out with a friend is good."Rai said and she smiled.

"Well thanks."Applejack said.

Then the place lights started to turn on and off cna from them came a thuder creature sparking and it had red eyes, then it goes outside making people scream.

"Go time."Rai said.

"Be careful."Applejack said and he nodded.

Rai runs to the other side and hides inside a closet, he then summons the Chalice Rouzer and then takes out the change card:"henshin."he then slides it on the belt.

**CHANGE!**

Then he gor covered by a dark energy and transforms into Kamen Rider Chalice, he then runs outside.

The Thunder being starts to shock the cars and buildings and then it got slashes from behind, it looks back and sees Chalice staring at him.

It then shoots lightning making Chalice jump away and then he takes out a card and scans it.

**CHOP!**

He the charges at the Thunder element and tries to do a chop but it turns into lightning and goes behind him, then it blasts Chalice away, Chalice lands on the floor and looks at it."this one is different but I can still fight it."he then puts the rouzer on the Chalice arrow and then scans a card.

**TORNADO!**

He then charges up a shot while he zaps around him, then when it turned solid he fires a shot sending it to the floor, then he saw a fire hydrant and shoots it making it send a stream of water to the element making it screech, then he puts the rouzer back and slashes three cards.

**FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!**

Then the three cards go around him and merged with him.

**SPINNING DANCE!**

He then floats to the air while wind coveres his body, he then spins around and then goes towards the element hitting it with a kick making it explode, he then lands ont he ground and then runs to find a safe spot.

He then finds an alley and swipes the spirit card.

**SPIRIT!**

He then transforms back and said:"where do these monsters come from?"

"Yes strange but there must be something to do with that other world those girls told you."Joker said.

"Maybe but now I need to go meet Applajck."Rai then runs to the mall.

Work was over for her so Applejack and Rai walked back to her house, when they arrive her grandmother came out:"Applejack who's that boy?"

"This is my friend Rai granny."Applejack said.

"Oh yes, the boy you."Applejack then covers her mouth making Rai surprised and she had a nervous smile.

"It's nothing, granny why don't you go inside while I do the work here."Applejack said.

"Alright."her grandmother goes inside.

"So let's get to work."Applejack said.

Rai blinks and then shrugs."alright, let's go."

They then start to clean poarch with soap and water, Rai then lifts a bucket but then he tripped a bit from the wet floor and dumps the water on Applejack, she then glares at him and he gives a nervous smiles before she chases after him with another bucket to dump it on him.

Then they were paiting the side of the house with both paiting with brushes.

"Okay this time don't try to make me get wet with paint."Applejack said.

"Hey, that was an accident, you didn't need to do it to me."Rai said.

"Well be more careful."Applejack turns to him but then she lost her footing and she falls making Rai grab her but they both fall to a pile of junk nearby.

Rai was on top of her with they're faces way too close making them both blush, they then got away as fast as they could and Rai said:"let's not talk about that."

"Deal."Applejack said.

"So how about we get back to work."Rai said and she nodded.

They went back to work and Applejack was still blushing how close they were, she did kinda hope they kissed but she will just have to wait another time since she can feel that she and Rai are like good for each other.

**Equestria**

Pony Rai and Applejack were at her barn painting int he same time by using they're mouths to paint since Rai is still trying to use his horn to pick up items.

"It's looking pretty good."Rai said.

"Yeah, thanks for helping Rai."Applejack said.

"Hey anytime."Rai said with a smile.

Then in both worlds a cowboy hat flies by and it lands on Pony Rai's head while the human one grabbed it, he looked at it and puts it on, then both Applejack's look a tthme and got surprised to see the hat making them blush even more since they looked more handsome with them.

"What do you think?"Both Rais asked.

"Uh, you look good."Applejacks said.

"Thanks, I wonder where they come from."Rais said but then they continued to work with the Applejacks taking glances at they're versions while working.

The Rais like the hat for the human one it made him look like Clint Eastwood in one of his westerns, then after they stopped working both Rais went back home with the Applejacks still dreaming about them.

Pony Rai then arrived at castle where the Crystal Empire is and then when he entered he saw Princess Celestia wiating for him.

"Rai."Celestia smiled.

"Hi Celestia."Rai said and she puts her head next to his.

She then noticed the hat and asked."where did you get hat?"

"Oh this, it was flying around and landed on my head."Rai said.

"Well it fits you."Celestia said and they went inside together with Luna waiting for them.

Rai came to visit Celestia and Luna a lot ever since he came, they have been trying to find a purpose for him and wihtout knowing Celesita and Luna had a attraction to Rai when he showed up and helped them, but something happened a long time that made surprised.

**Flashback**

Rai with the girls of the mane 6 and then a wood monster came like the one from the human world and it starts to attack the city, man ran with Rai running wiht the girls, but then something inside of him told him to fight and the marks on him glowed, he then sees a small pony getting cornered and that made charge at the monster.

"Rai no."Twilight said.

He then charges at it and then he does like a punching motion with a energy blade coming out and it cut the monster making it roar, they girls got stunned and he then jumps to the air and then does a flying kick with ligthning coming out of him and he hits it making it fall to the pieces.

He then shakes his head and looks a tthe girls."I don't know what got into me."

"That was awesome."Rainbow Dash said and they girls agreed.

Everyone cheered for him making him nervous and happy at the same time.

**Flashback end**

That moment had everyone in Equestria see Rai has a hero and made them wonder what he could do since his powers weren't revealed before that so that them curious.

**Note:Pony Rai has the rider powers like some of the card's abilities like the basic ones like slash and lightning but not transformations, as Human Rai grows Pony Rail will also grow in power since the part of being a hero of justice is still inside him, now to asnwer reviews:"Bobby Jenkins I'm not doing that game as a popular game in my story and Guest Larc will only appear when it's needed."**


	7. Chapter 7 A Surprise Friend

**Chapter 7 A Surprise Friend**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai was walking with Pinkie around the city and they were talking together.

"Hey Rai did you ever think of getting a little friend of you're own."Pinkie said.

"What you mean like a pet?"Rai asked.

"Yeah, most of us have one and maybe having one will make you happy."Pinkie said.

"I don't know, miss Celestia might not like it."Rai said.

"Oh yeah you live with the principal."Pinkie said.

"Yeah, but I'll think about it."Rai said and she nodded.

Rai then runs back home with Pinkie waving at him while he leaves, Rai then arrives back home and then noticed a small box on the floor, he got curious and picks it up, he hears a noise from it and goes inside.

"I'm back."he didn't get an answer so they must be out, he then runs to his room and closes the door behind him.

Rai puts the box on his desk and slowly opens it, then he saw something jump up for second surprising him, Rai then peeks inside and smiled when the little guy started to come out."hey there little guy."he then picks up the small creature, he then holds it in his arms and it was a small little furry guy with brown and white fur and is cute."where did you come from?"he then saw the box had a name."mogwai, is that was you are?"he nodded with a smile."so what's you're name?"

"Gizmo."he said.

"Gizmo, did someone sent you here."Rai said and Gizmo nodded."that's so cool, looks like we'll be good friends."that made Gizmo happy.

"Strange creature, I wonder who sent it."Joker said.

"Who ever did must have wanted him to be happy."Rai said to Joker.

He then looks at Gizmo and then saw a piece of paper on the box, he reads it and saw a few rules like don't feed him after midnight or get him wet."easy enough, say want to meet my friends?"

Gizmo nodded while making cute noises.

Later the girls were at the animal shelter with the girls with they're pets except for Sunset who didn't have one, Fluttershy was brushing her bunny and they heard the door open and saw Rai come in with the box and a bag.

"Oh hey Rai, what you got there?"Rainbow Dash asked while holding her turtle.

"Hey remember I didn't had a pet."Rai said.

"Did you come to adopt one."Fluttershy got excited.

"Actually I found one."Rai said confusing them.

"You did?"They all said.

"Yeah."Rai then puts the box on a table with them holding they're pets looking at it."look."he then opens it and he then picks up Gizmo and shows him to them."girls meet Gimzo."

They gasped with Fluttershy excited."oh my goodness, he's such a little cutie."she even pets him.

"Yeah, he's so cute."Pinkie said.

"But where did you get him?"Sunset asked.

"He was in the box at my doorstep, someone must have sent him."Rai pets Gizmo head.

"Well I guess you found you're own pet."Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, that little guy seems to be happy being with you."Applejack said.

Winona then goes up to Gimzo and sniffs him, Gimzo then touches her nose and Winoa barked with a smile.

"Well I'm a little jealous you got such a cute little thing."Rarity said.

"Gizmo can even play with the others."Fluttershy said.

Rai puts Gizmo on the floor and he's on his feet, Angel goes up to him and he smiled, Angel then rubs her head him making him chuckle.

"Also check this out."Rai then takes out small keyboard, he then presses a lower key and Gizmo sings in the tone, he then does a higher note and Gimzo sang, they watch as Gimzo sings with each note and they smiled.

"Awww."they girls said watching him sing.

"Let me get some water for him."Fluttershy said she goes to get a glass.

Rai got worried and he said:"no!"she then stopped."looks theres a few rules about Gizmo."

"What are they?"Fluttershy asked.

"First I cannot give him any water at all not even give him a bath."Rai said.

"Really?"Rarity picked him up and smelled him."strange he smells like flowers."

"Maybe he can't smell bad."Applejack said.

"And the most important one never feed him after midnight."Rai said.

"Okay I wonder what will happen."Rainbow Dash said.

"Please don't try."Rai said.

"Alright I won't, but still so many rules just for this little guy."Rainbow Dash looks at Gizmo.

"Still I'm happy to get him."Rai said and he saw Gizmo playing with the others.

"I never seen anything like him in Equestria so maybe he's from a different place."Sunset said.

"Maybe, who knows, I wonder if they'll be more surprises for me in the future."Rai said.

They then heard the ground shake and they looked outside to see a fire monster throwing fire around the city.

"Looks like it's go time."he then summons the Chalice Rouzer and then takes out the change card:"henshin."he then slides it on the belt.

**CHANGE!**

Rai then transforms into Kamen Rider Chalice and charges out side with everyone watching him, Gizmo watched him leave and walks off without anyone watching.

The fire monster was burning the area and then it got hit in the back, it turns around and saw Chalice."take on someone you're own size."

It roars and shoots at him, Chalice jumps back and takes out a card and scans it.

**CHOP!**

He then gets the cards power and tries to slash at the monster but it seperated in two making him go through it."what?!"then he got blasted away.

"Rai."the girls said worried for him and then Sunset looks around and said:"hey where's Gizmo."

The girls then saw he wasn't there making them worried for him too.

Chalice was getting pushed back while slashing at the fireballs of the monster, the monster goes towards him and he then heard:"hey."it looks to the side to Gizmo with a wrench next to a fire hydrant.

"Gimzo!"Chalice got worried.

Gizmo then uses the wrench and breaks the hydrant making it send water at the monster making it scream, then steam comes out of it and Chalice saw it getting weaker.

Chalice looks at Gizmo and said:"thanks little buddy."

Chalice then puts the rouzer on the arrow and takes out three cards, then he scans them.

**FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!**

Then the three cards go around him and merged with him.

**SPINNING DANCE!**

He then floats to the air while getting covered in a tornado, then he spins around and kicks the monster causing it to explode.

Chalice then makes a signal for Gizmo to go back and he nodded, they then went to different spots.

With Discord he was looking at what happened."okay how did my beast get beaten."he then saw Gizmo making the water hit the monster."What?! That little thing was the reason for my creation to be beaten, how does that even make sense."

Later the group were at the shelter looking at Gizmo.

"Did you see that, Gizmo beat that thing."Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, the little guy sure did a number on him."Applejack said.

"It was thanks to Gizmo I was able to beat it."Rai then pets him."who knew he could help like that."

"Well it's nice to have some help against them."Sunset said.

"Yeah, but Gizmo it's better you stay safe don't want you do get hurt understand."Rai said.

"Yes."Gizmo said.

"Good, I think it's time for us to go now."Rai said and he goes to get the box.

"But you should bring Gizmo more times here."Fluttershy said.

"Sure, I think he likes being with new friends."Rai said.

Gizmo goes inside and he said:"bye."then he and Rai left them.

"Bye Gizmo."the girls said.

Rai goes inside the house and looks around, he then goes upstairs."Rai."he then stops to see Luna downstairs.

"Oh hey Luna."Rai said.

"How was you're day?"She asked.

"Oh it was good, just hanging out with my friends."Rai said.

"Would you like to come for lunch?"Luna asked.

"Uh later, I need to do something."Rai then goes to his room making her a bit surprised.

"Strange."Luna said.

"What?"Celeste goes up to her.

"It just said that he'll come later."Luna said then she thinks of something."hey did you ever had strange feelings for someone?"

Celeste looks at her and said:"depends."

"Well I had these feelings and they just don't seem right."Luna said.

"Oh well kinda, but maybe they'll work out later."Celeste said since her head when to Rai making her blush a bit.

"Yeah."Luna said.

Rai was in his room with Gizmo."that was close, make sure they don't see you okay."he nodded."alright, we need to keep you a secret since I don't know how they would react to you."

**Note: Rai got a new pet being Gizmo from Gremlins, before someone says that he can't be in the sunlight the one that sent Gizmo helped him be in the sunlight like how the bat gremlin did with the genetic sun block, so Gimzo isn't affected by the light or sun.**


	8. Chapter 8 Musical Doll

**Chapter 8 Musical Doll**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai was hanging around with the girls, they were at Applejack's house in the living room, he also has Gizmo next to him and they were talking.

"You know with the musical showcase coming up we should be getting ready?"Applejack said.

"Come on, the only one I can see be a rival to us is Rai."Rainbow Dash said pointing at him.

"Well thanks for those words."Rai said.

Sunset was next to him, she was staring at Rai and then she saw Gizmo looking at her."Oh hey there little guy."she then pets him making Gizmo happy.

"So what kind of song will you be singing?"Rarity asked Rai.

"I would like to keep it a secret since it will be a surprise."Rai said he then sees the time."I'll be going but I'll see you later."

"Alright bye Rai."They all said and he nodded, he takes Gizmo and leaves.

He later arrvies home and checks the mail, he then finds a strange letter and takes it, he arrives at his room with Gizmo next to him, he then opens it and reads it:""once you read and circled you're choice, please place it on the second drawer of you're desk, the artificial spirit will arrive to retrieve it."

He then looks at Gizmo and said:"should we do it?"he nods."alright."he circles for yes and puts it on the drawer

They then waited and Rai said:"well this is taking too long."he then walks foward but then trips making Gizmo gasp."what tripped me."he then saw a case on the floor."what the?"he then opens it and they got surprised to see a doll wearing a yellow dress."a doll?"he then picks her up with Gimzo looking at her too."is this what happened?"he then saw a key, he then picks it up and winds her up to see what would happen, he then puts her down making sit on the floor, then he saw her start to move while glowing, Gizmo runs behind Rai and then she gets up walking towards Rai, then she stops glowing and opens her eyes.

Rai and and the doll look at each other and she then smiled."hello."she bows to him."my name is Kanaria the second Rozen Maiden and the smartest one."She then summons her umbrella to pose with it, when she raises a leg up she then trips and falls down making Rai sweat drop.

"I see."Rai said since he wasn't surprised.

She then gets up and saw Gizmo."oh my."she was then in front of him."he's so cute."

"Yes, his name is Gizmo."Rai said and Gizmo waves at her."so Kanaria what is the reason for you to be here?"

"Oh you see I was asked by a friend of my father to help the Kamen Riders."Kanaria said surprising him.

"Whats?! You know?"Rai said and she nodded.

"Yes, so I came to be at you're side."she then present hers ring on her hand."now all you have to do is kiss the ring."

Rai looks at her with a weird look."I don't know."

Oh please."She then gives the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine."Rai then holds her hand and kisses it, the ring then glows and a new one appears on his hand.

"There now our contract is complete."Kanaria smiled.

"Okay, I think a few of my friends should meet you just in case, they have been dealing with my problems along with ones of they're own."Rai said.

"Well alright, maybe the others met other people too."Kanaria said.

"You said you were the second so is there more of you?"Rai asked and she nodded."okay we'll just have to talk about it later."

He then phoned the girls to talk to them and luckly they were still at Applejacks house, he then arrives back and they were at the front door.

So what did you need to tell us?"Sunset said.

"You're about to see."Rai said.

He then looks up and they did too, they then saw Kanaria floating towards them with her umbrella but then a wind current send her flying around while she screamed, she then crashes into a wall making them run towards her, they saw her on the floor with her eyes spinning.

"Kanaria!"Rai then picks her up.

"My head."She then rubs her head.

"Hey Rai who is she?"Sunset asked.

"Oh yeah, girls meet Kanaria."Rai said.

"Hello I am Kanaria a Rozen Maiden."Kanaria said.

"A rozen maiden?"Pinkie Pie said.

"I must say she's a wonderful doll."Rarity said looking at her.

"Why thank you."Kanaria smiled.

"Just didn't have the best entrance."Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey I just don't have the best luck."Kanaria said and she pouted.

Sunset saw the ring on Rai and said:"Rai what's with the ring?"

"Oh yeah, you see I became her medium after making a contract with her."Rai said.

"That's right and I'll be helping Rai with anything that might happen."Kanaria said.

"That's great, who want's treats."Pinkie Pie said.

"Me!"Kanaria looked excited and they chuckle.

Later Rai was outside since they enjoyed a couple of cakes that Pinkie got for them, Kanaria enjoyed all of them, he was standing next to a window thinking what will happen in the future.

At the island Pony Rai just came out of the portal and walks towards the beach, he looks around he came to see Sunset, he has been hanging out with her a lot along with the other girls at Equestria but she was one that he wanted to see a lot.

He goes to a city that was a small one that was like very tropical, with samm houses and stores, he then passes by a house.

Then both Rais heard a song.

**I've always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream**

**Bright inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show**

**It's time to let you know**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**And now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me.**

Human Rai goes look inside the window and only saw a piano there and it was empty, Pony Rai checked a music stores and saw a piano too but it didn't have anyone there too.

In another room that was next to that, both Sunsets were writting on a note book and they turned a page to show a drawing of Rai making them smile, they have been thinking about the times they spent with them and wonder if they will tell them what they feel.

Next day Rai was walking around school and he then bumps into a girl making her books fall down."Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."she said.

He saw the girls has green hair and a stripped shirt, he then helps to pick up her books."here let me help, sorry my name is Rai and you are?"

"Wallflower."she said looking away.

"Hey don't be shy."Rai said with a smile, he then get her books up and gives it back to her."here, you don't have a lot a friends right?"she shakes her head."hey don't worry if you need someone to talk too just ask."she got surprised and he then leaves her.

She watches him leave and smiles.

Rai then goes to his locker and looks around, he then opens it to see Gizmo there and he smiled."sorry Gizmo but I have to hide you until School is over."he then gives him a bit of fruit."don't worry we'll see the girls later."

"Okay."Gizmo said.

"Rai."he then closes the door and looks to his right to see Celestia.

"Oh Principal Celestia, what can I do for you?"Rai asked.

"Class is about to start so it's best you hurry up."Celestia said.

"Oh right, thank you."Rai said.

"You're welcomed."she then leaves.

He then gives Gizmo a quick glance and said:"I have to go little buddy bye."

"Bye."Gizmo said and Rai leaves.

He now has two things to hide from Celestia and Luna, he doesn't want to to do it to them but he doesn't have a choice, it's hard to be a Kamen Rider and be a student.

**Note:Kanaria has appeared and is appart of the group, now a certain even is almost appearing and feelings will be revealed.**


	9. Chapter 9 New Batch

**Chapter 9 New Batch**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai was at his house in his room with Gizmo and Kanaria, she was playing her violin and Gimzo sang for each note, then Rai plays the keyboard he had and he sang again.

"Gimzo is so cute."Kanaria said.

"Yeah."Rai smiled and pets him.

He smiles and then he goes with Kanaria following him, he checks his phone and sees a news about a new set of action figures called Commando Elite.

"Well they seem interesting."Rai said.

"Why do boys always like they're action figures."Kanaria pouted."I'm all that you need."

"Come on, it's not like I can buy a bunch of them."Rai said.

Gizmo was at room near the window which was opened, outside luna was watering the flowers with a hose she then gets a call and goes for her phone not realising the hose was pointed up spraying water to Rai's room and Gizmo got hit.

She then stopped and said."I hope I didn't hit of any of Rai's stuff."

Gizmo was on the floor twitching in pain while he screams, then many balls of fur came out of him and landed around the room, he then looks to see four of them grow and become other mogwai with the leader having black fur and red eyes, he then looks at Gizmo with a evil grin making him scared.

Later Rai was outside with the girls and they were hanging out walking around the city.

"You know you should bring Gimzo more outside, I love that little guy."Rarity said.

"I know but he can't go out without causing attention."Rai said.

"But he deserves to be happy outside."Pinkie said.

Back at the house Kanaria was sitting on the roof having team then she hears a sound at Rai's room, she jumps down and gets shocked to see it all a mess."What happened?!"she then sees something underneath the bed and sees Gizmo tied up.

She then brings him out and frees him."Gizmo what happened?"

He then points foward and she looks to see his closet, when the evil mogwai tied up Gizmo they made a trip to the kitchen before they went back, she goes to the closet and opens it to reveal green pods shocking her,

Then that hacthed and from them came the gremlins while the leader Red Eye looks at her."dolly."

"Gizmo go get Rai."Kanaria said and he then runs to the window.

She then takes out her violin and plays to send a soundwave hitting them back she then jumps back only for her to see them have bottle waters near them and one of them opens one to spray on them, they then start to get pods on they're backs and she gets shocked to see more gremlins."oh no."they all jumped at her.

Rai and the girls were still walking towards his house and the sun was setting, Rai looks to the side and sees something moving in the bushes."wait a minute."they all stopped and he goes towards that bush, then Gizmo peeks out.

"Gizmo!"they all said.

They run up to him and Rai holds him up."what are you doing here all alone?"

He was afraid and said:"Kana."

Rai looks to his house and then hears laughing come out of it, then many gremlins jump out running towards the city.

"What are those things?"Rainbow Dash said.

They saw Kanaria screaming while they dragged her away with a rope."help me!"

Rai thinks of what's happening and said:"wait, this is what would have happened to Gizmo if the rules weren't kept, he got hit by water and it made more of his kind but they were evil."Gizmo nodded."and these things evolved into monsters after they ate at the wrong time."

"To think he would have become one of them."Rainbow Dash said.

"I have to stop them."Rai takes out the Leangle Buckle and puts on his waist, he then poses and said:"henshin."he then opens it.

**OPEN UP!**

Then the card came out and it transforms him into Kamen Rider Leangle, he then runs foward to stop them with the Leangle Rouzer while the girls follow him.

At the mall everyone was having a good time, at a cafe a couple were having coffee but then the lights flicker surprising them then the gremlins bust through the roof laughing hanging on the wires, everyone got scared and they started to attack making them run away.

At the city many of the gemlins were causing havoc with everyone running away from them, DJ Pon-3 was dancing with her headphones and then she saw the gremlins at the streets rocking out the same way staring at her and she runs, Flash was running as fast as he can with many of them ridding a bike chasing after him, Trixie was hidding in her room while looking outside the window to see them torching a tree with a flamethrower.

The girls try to help using they're powers but they start to make them get pushed back.

**BLIZZARD!**

Then a blizzard blows them away and they saw Leangle."girls try to get everyone out of here to safety while I'll deal with them."

"Okay, but stay safe."Sunset said.

They then saw a group fo gremlins going towards them, Leangle got worried but then remembered something he has, he takes out the Larc Buckle and said."Sunset!"

She looks at him and catches it."use that."

She looks at him and nodded, she then puts the belt on her waist and poses like how he did."Henshin."she then opens it.

**OPEN UP!**

She then transforms into Kamen Rider Larc with the Larc Rouzer in her hand.

"Wow."the girls said.

She then shoots the gremlins back and that made the girls run.

"Good."he then runs after the other Gremlins and hits them away.

He then hits many of them away and he goes towards the mall, Gizmo was sneaking foward and goes to the mall too to try and find Kanaria, he then goes inside a vent and crawls around, he then gets out and sees a army like store and looks around.

Leangle was now fighting the Gremlins at the store while trying to save up on the cards, he then whacks them away but he looks up to see Red Eye glaring at him and he throws a bomb at him making it explode sending him to a toy store crashing through the windows, he then lands next to a wall and grunts.

He looks up and sees the new toy soldiers on the shelves, he sees the one with the gray hair light and he punches through the box surprising him, he then gets off the box and jumps in front of him, he looks at Leangle and said:"soldier what is your name?"

"Uh, Rai but in this form I'm Leangle."Leagle said.

"Good, I am Major Chip Hazard, what is the situation?"Chip asked,

"Theres a group of little monsters called Gremlins attacking the city."Leangle said.

"I see."he then looks at the soldiers."Commandos, Ten-hut."they all then light up."Commando elite fall in."they exited the boxes forming a line.

"Your name soldiers?"Chip asked.

"Butch Meathook sniper, lethal from any distance sir."Butch said.

"Good to have you aboard."Chip goes to the next one.

"Nick Nitro, demolition is my mission."Nick said.

"Served with your father, he's a good man."Chip said.

"Brick Bazooka artillery ready to go full bore sir."Brick said.

"Save that for the enemy."Chip goes foward.

"Link Static comunications awaiting dispatch of orders sir."Link said.

"Double up on your rations sparky."Chip said.

"Kip Killigan cover insurgent sharp as a razor, sir."Kip said.

"Let me see that gun."he takes his rifle and breaks it."Standard issue is not good."he then goes in front of them."alright ladies listen and listen good, we have new mission from our new boss here."he points at Leangle who got surprised."the city has been invaded by freaks known as gremlins so it's our job to drive them away."

"Sir yes sir."they all said.

"There will be no mercy."Chip said.

The Gremlins laughed while paying poker at a table then one get shot in the head surprising them, they looked up to see Butch on the second floor.

Then Kip comes down shooting at them and Nick throws many bombs blowing them away, Chip was shooting them with a pistol with Leangle at his side hitting them away, he looks up and saw Red Eye.

"Chip, theres the leader."Leangle points up.

Chip looks at him and said."men, we have found the enemy general."

He then growls while going away.

Kanaria was inside a cage at the pet store with the Gremlins laughing at her, she was scared but then they all got shot away, she got surprised and sees Brick with Link driving a toy car, they then saw her and Link said:"sir we have found a young lady taken hostage."

"Good work men, free the lady."Chip said.

They thwn went to her and opened the cage.

"There you go little lady."Brick said.

"Oh thanks."Kanaria was stunned.

Chip shoots at a gremlin and then jumps at one punching his lights out, he then sees Leangle stabbing one away with his weapon."good work soldier."

"Thanks but we need to take them all down at once."Leangle said.

"Right, men we need to take all of these freaks at one spot."Chip said.

"Way ahead of you sir."Link said and he uses the speakers in a music shop to cause them to send a scream of a gremlin making them get angry charging towards the mall.

They all went down to the basement and they soldiers put gas around the area.

"Once they come we'll torch them."Chip said.

Leangle nodded and looks outside."they're coming."they then crashed through the door and saw Chip at the basement door.

"Come at me you freaks."Chip said.

They then charged at them, they ran down and Chip slides down through the railing, he then jumps over to the other side and the soldiers made a barrier ready, the gremlins came in and they spring the trap making them all get trapped in a big cage.

"Sir."Nick has lighter but then he got tackled by Red Eye taking it away while he laughs, he then goes up to the cage to mock them.

Then a vent door opened to reveal Gizmo wearing a bandana and a makeshift bow, they looked at him and he uses arrow made from a pencil and a marshmallow, he then lights it up and Red Eye said."Gizmo."he then shoots it hitting him down and lands on the gas making it light up.

"Retreat."Chip said and they left making the basement explode.

They were outside and the basement was on fire with the gremlins dead, they then saw Gizmo going up to them and Kanaria said:"that was so cool."

Chip goes up to him and said:"soldier, it's a pleasure working with you."they then saluted at Gizmo and he does the same, then Chip looks at Leangle."soldier we will serve you as long as you live."

"Well thanks, it's nice to have a little help."Leangle said.

Later Rai showed them to the girls and they were surprised to see them with Rainbow Dash thinking they're cool, he was now in his room with Kanaria and Gizmo at his side at his desk and he looks back to see the soldiers celebrating with dolls.

"Live it up soldiers, you earned it."Chip said.

"This is going to take a long time."Kanaria said.

"Let them enjoy it."Rai said and he also has Sunset to help him out when he needs to.

**Note:heres the last halloween chapter, Sunset is now a new rider sorry if her moment was short but she needed the suit to help the streets with the gremlins, Rai now has the Commando Elite from Small soldiers to help him in the future.**


	10. Chapter 10 Rainbow Rocks

**Chapter 10 Rainbow Rocks**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

It was morning in Canterlot High and everyone was at the gym working on posters for the big event coming up.

Rai was with the girls and Sunset was helping him with a poster, he was paiting one that had the four symbol of the riders he has, they even painted like a few instruments.

"It's looking great."Sunset said.

"Yeah."Rai said.

"I must say it looks splendid."Rarity said.

Then they saw Principal Celestia and Luna come in and Celestia said:"Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!"everyone cheered for that."This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal."

Then every student glared at Sunset.

"Okay that's just too much."Rai said.

He then takes her away and he group left the gym, they then arrived at the music room with Sunset sitting at the piano and they had they're instruments, Gizmo and Kanaria

"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down."Sunset said.

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal."Fluttershy said.

"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon."Sunset said.

"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!"Pinkie said

"Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos."Rarity said.

"To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!"Applejack said.

**(Insert Better Than Ever here.)**

**There was a time we were apart**

**But that's behind us now**

**See how we've made a brand new start**

**And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh**

**And when you walk these halls**

**You feel it everywhere**

**Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!**

**We are all together**

**(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**Now it's better than ever**

**(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)**

**And I'm so glad that we're better**

**Better than ever**

**Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

**Oh yeah, we're better than ever**

**Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**There was a time we couldn't see**

**Past the differences**

**[Applejack]**

**That separated you and me**

**And it left us on our own**

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**But now you walk these halls**

**And friends are everywhere**

**[The Rainbooms]**

**Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!**

**We are all together**

**(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**Now it's better than ever**

**(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)**

**Yes, I'm so glad that we're better**

**Better than ever**

**Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

**Oh yeah, we're better than ever**

**Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

**Oh yeah, we're better than ever**

**Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

**Oh yeah, we're better than ever!**

They then stopped and the rest called for them.

"That was great."Kanaria said.

"I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears."Rarity said.

"I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?"Applejack said.

"Maybe it's like a left over magic."Rai said.

"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!"Rainbow Dash said.

"Your band?!"Rarity said.

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist."Rainbow Dash said.

"She's getting arrogant."Rai said to Gizmo and he nodded.

They heard a knock on the door making Kanaria and Gizmo hide and Flash opens the door."Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight."

"Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase."Rainbow Dash said making those girls glare at her.

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all."Flash asked.

"Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon."Applejack said.

Flash chukles a bit nervous and said:"Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it."

"Well that was interesting, well I gotta go, I ned to practice too."Rai said.

"But I wanted to hear you sing?"Pinkie said.

"It's a surprise."Rai said.

They then heard the PA system."Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me."Sunset said.

"Good for her."Rai then got Gizmo and Kanaria before he left the room too.

He goes to a different room that was empty and takes out a guitar.

Sunset was showing three girls around the area being Adagio, Aria and Sonata, they wee strange when she met them but she still showed them around.

Sonata then stops and hears music coming out of a room next to her, she then opens the door to see Rai there while Gizmo and Kanaria watch.

**(Insert Live and Learn by NateWantsToBattle here.)**

**Can you feel life movin' through your mind?**

**Ooooh, looks like it came back for more, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?**

**Ooooh, you try and try to ignore, yeah!**

**But you can hardly swallow**

**Your fears and pain**

**When you can't help but follow**

**It puts you right back where you came**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

**(Live and learn!) From the works of yesterday**

**(Live and learn!) If you beg or if you borrow**

**(Live and learn!) You may never find your way**

**Whooooa, yeah!**

**Can you feel life tangle you up inside?**

**Yeah, now you're face down on the floor, oh!**

**But you can't save your sorrow**

**You've paid in trade**

**When you can't help but follow**

**It puts you right back where you came**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

**(Live and learn!) From the works of yesterday**

**(Live and learn!) If you beg or if you borrow**

**(Live and learn!) You may never find your way**

**Hey, whoa, whoa**

**Oh yeah!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**There's a face searching far, so far and wide**

**There's a place where you dream you'd never find**

**Hold on to what if, Hold on to what if!**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

**(Live and learn!) From the works of yesterday**

**(Live and learn!) If you beg or if you borrow**

**(Live and learn!) You may never find your way**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

**(Live and learn!) From the works of yesterday**

**(Live and learn!) If you beg or if you borrow**

**(Live and learn!) You may never find your way**

**Live and learn**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Live and learn**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

He was finished and he then hears clapping, he looks at the door to see Sonata cheering for him."that was amazing."

"How long were you there?"Rai asked.

"The full song, that was really cool."Sonata said.

"Well thanks."Rai holds the guitar over his shoulder.

"Are you going to participate in the Musical Showcase?"Sonata asked.

"Well..."Rai was about to answer.

"There you are."Adagio went behind her and Aria was next to her."what did I tell you about wondering off."

"Oh well I was just-"Sonata didn't get to finish.

"I don't care."Adagio then grabs her by the back of her shirt and pulls her away.

"Oh bye."Sonata waves at him.

"Bye."Rai waves back.

"Those girls seem strange."Kanaria said.

"What?"Rai said.

"It's true."Joker said."those three have some kind of magic inside of them."that surprises Rai.

In the cafeteria Rai was with his friends at they're table.

" So how was the tour?"Applejack asked.

"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them."Sunset said.

"Like what?"Rai asked.

"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did."Sunset sighs."So much for making a good first impression."

"Doubt it."Rai said surprising them."I have a thing that makes tell what's wrong, plus Kanaria sensed something wrong."

Outside the Cafeteria the trio were there.

"This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for."Adagio said.

"Lunch?"Sonata asked.

Adagio groans."The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back."

"Oh. Right."Sonata said.

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it."Adagio said.

"So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy?"Aria then said that last part sarcastically."Some plan, Adagio."

"It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding."Adagio said.

"But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!"Sonata said.

"Just follow my lead."Adagio said.

"Or my lead."Aria said.

"My lead!"Adagio said.

**Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh**

**Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh**

**Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh**

**Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh**

**We heard you want to get together**

**We heard you want to rock this school**

**We've thought of something that is better**

**Something that changes all the rules**

**Why pretend we're all the same**

**When some of us shine brighter?**

**Shine brighter**

**Here's a chance to find your flame**

**Are you a loser or a fighter?**

**Me and you, you and me**

**Why don't we see who is better?**

**We don't have to be one and the same thing**

**Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?**

**Are you afraid of failing the audition?**

**You're a star and you should know it**

**Yeah, you rise above the rest**

**It doesn't matter who you hurt**

**If you're just proving you're the best**

**Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh**

**Battle! You wanna win it**

**Let's have a battle, battle of the bands**

**Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it**

**Let's have a battle, battle, battle**

**Battle of the bands**

They then start to make everyone argue except Rai and his friends.

"Oh no you don't."Then a soundwave stops them making the song end and everyone snapped out of it.

"What was that?!"Adagio said and they look around.

"Who could have done that?"Aria said confused.

Sonata looks around and looks outside a window to see Kanaria running away."aww what a cute little doll."

"What doll?!"Adagio grabs her.

Rai felt that magic and asked."did you felt that?"

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?"Sunset said.

"Don't worry, y'all. We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic."Applejack then looks at Sunset."Er, no offense."

"I'll be going out, I think I know who stopped them."Rai then goes out.

He was outside and found Kanaria hidding in a tree."the coast is clear."she then jumps to his arms.

"Those three girls are bad, they were going to use a song to make everyone fight to get negative energy."Kanaria said.

"So they are evil."Rai couldn't beleive Sonata was like that, he then gets a message and looks a it."just great, Celestia didn't believe them and now they have a different plan, to get a friend."

"Well we gotta stop them."Kanaria said."If they try anything Pizzicato will tell me."

**At Equestria **

Twilight was hanging out with Rai in the library and he said:"you have a lot of books."

"I know right, they're all so amazing."Twilight said."you can check out any of them if you want."

"Hey thanks."Rai said.

"Princess."they saw a messanger."your help is needed."

"Well we need to continue this later Rai."Twilight said and they waved bye at each other.

Rai then leaves and goes to the river, he then jumps in to see a old friend.

**Earth**

The Rainbooms and Rai were waiting at the statue and Rai asked:"is this really the place?"

"Yes."Rainbow Dash sighs."I'm starting to think she's not coming."

Then Twilight came out of the statue in a human.

"Twilight!"they girls smiled seeing her.

"I'm back."Twilight said and Sunset helps her up.

The girls then greeted her making her smile, she saw Rai and said:"Rai!"

"Eh?"he got confused.

"Darling you know Rai?"Rarity asked.

"Yes, I met his counterpart in Equestria."Twilight said.

"What?!"Rai said.

"How is that possible, your not born in this world."Joker said.

They were at the sugar cube corner and Rai got them drinks.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!"Twilight said.

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you."Applejack said.

"Flash was asking about me?"she got surprised."That's nice."

"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?"Rarity said.

Spike the dog that's actually a dragon said:"She's got an official title now. The Princess of Friendship!."

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil."Sunset said.

"She's even got her own castle!"Spike said.

Rarity got surprised."A castle?! You have your own castle?!."she then saw everyone staring at her so she clears her throat."Ooh, uh, lovely."

"Can I ask you something?"Rai said to Twilight."how is this other me like?"

"Oh my Rai is really nice and he can fight the monsters that appear, it's just he doesn't remember who he is."Twilight said surprising them.

"So that Rai has amnesia."Sunset said.

Rai thinks about that and to him that doesn't help since he was wondering how there is one of him in Twilight's world if he was from a different world.

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?"Twilight asked.

"That would be Rai."Pinkie said."he has this cool suit of armor that turns him into a superhero."

"Really?!"Twilight got surprised.

"Yeah and this too."Rainbow Dash shows her a vidoe of them playing."Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play."

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense."Twilight said.

"None taken. Heh. I'm used to it."Sunset said.

Kanaria was hidding around the school making sure nothing bad happens but that last song from the sirens made the students angry at each other."this is bad."

Rai and the others were at the party before the showcase, they saw everyone not getting along.

"This is bad, even with that small dose it was still enough to make them mad."Rai said.

He then sees the Dazzlings and Adagio said:"Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice!"Sonata said.

"It's not the fruit punch! It's us!"Adagio said.

"But the punch is awful, too."Aria said.

"What do you know about good fruit punch?"Sonata said.

"What are they planning."Rai said.

"This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts."Adagio said.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands! We're gonna make sure of that!"Twilight said and she holds hands with the girls except Sunset."Alright, girls, let's do this! Friendship is magic!"

But nothing happened with a akwards silence be there instead.

"What, isn't something supposed to happen."Rai said.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?"Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working?"Twilight said.

"You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now."Spike said.

"I'm trying, Spike. I thought the six of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before."Twilight said.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up."Adagio said.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!"Trixie said.

Then Rai saw them all the bads arguing with each other.

Sonata then saw Rai and said:"hey, we meet again."she goes up to him surprising the groups."are you going to participate in the show too?"

"Well maybe."Rai said with his arms crossed.

"Hey what are you doing?"Adagio said.

"Just asking him, since I didn't get a answer last time."Sonata said.

Adagio then used her magic on Rai to make him mad but then Joker uses his energy to break the spell shocking her."how?!"

Rai looks at her and smirks making Adagio irritated.

"Hey what's wrong?"Aria asked.

Later the group was outside sitting on the front steps.

"It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before."Twilight said.

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them. Or... maybe not."Sunset said.

"No. I think you're onto something."Twilight said.

"Really?"Sunset said.

"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?"Twilight asked.

"Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang."Applejack said.

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!"Twilight said.

"You mean like a song?"Fluttershy said.

"Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it."Twilight said.

Rarity gasps and said:"he band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time."

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat."Applejack said.

"And I believe you, Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member."Rarity said.

"So what do you wanna play? Triangle? Sousaphone? Theremin? Soooo magical."Pinkie said.

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these."Twilight shows her fingers."I'll just sing."

"Like, as in, lead singer? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all."Rainbow Dash said.

"It's our band! And, of course, as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off."Applejack said.

"Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills."Rainbow Dash said.

"It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."Twilight said.

"Wow, looks like we're forgoten."Rai said and Gizmo comes out of his backpack.

"Theres one problem, I don't know how to write a counter spell."Twilight said shokcing them.

"Then why don't you ask Kanaria."Rai said.

"Who?"Twilight said.

"Oh of course."Rarity said.

"Did someone call me."they looked up to see her coming down with her umbrella opened surprising Twilight and Spike, she then lands in front of them."I can write a song."

"Who is she?"Twilight asked.

"That's Kanaria, she's Rai's doll friend."Pinkie said.

"I don't believe it."Twilight said.

"You should see the little guy he also has."Applejack points at Rai's backpack and they saw Gizmo peeking out.

"I never that kind of species."Spike said.

"He even has a whole army of living army soldiers."Rainbow Dash said.

"Well where are you even going to do it?"Rai asked.

"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library."Twilight said.

"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!"Pinkie said.

"Well it's better than where I live?"Rai said.

"Why?"Twilight asked.

"He lives in the principals house."Sunset said surprising her.

"Yeah, also I don't think Celestia is going to let me go to a house with so many girls, so I better go, Kanaria hope you can help them out."Rai said.

´"I will."she said.

Rai went back home to his room and looks outside the window thinking of something, he still remembers that song.

He sits on his bed and plays a guitar he has, he hears a knock and Luna came in."Rai are you still practicing?"

"Oh sorry, it's just I have this song stuck in my head."Rai said.

"What song?"she goes in sitting on a chair.

"Is this one, this is me, this is real, I have been trying to find who sang that."Rai said.

Luna got surprised and holds his hand."well I'm sure you'll be able to find her."

"Thanks."he smiles and she smiles back.

She then looks at his shelf to see the Commandos."where did you get them?"

"Oh, I bought them, they were in sale."Rai lied about that.

"Oh well they're interesting."Luna then exited the room.

"That was close."Chip said and Rai nodded.

Next day the Rainbooms were practicing and Rai wa sholding his ears along with Gizmo and Kanaria.

"I thought you helped them."Rai said.

"I did, but they wanted to eat pizza."Kanaria said.

They then stopped and Spike said:"Eh, that sounded... way better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh."

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell."Rainbow Dash said.

"You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?"Applejack said.

"I have to pick up the slack somehow! Are you guys even trying?!"Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm trying."Fluttershy said.

"Look, how about I conduct you."Kanaria goes in front of them."this way you can follow right rhythm."

"Or, perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one."Rarity said and she puts on a band performer one."Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern."

"We're tryin' to save our school here. Enough with the costumes!"Applejack said.

Rarity was in a high tech costume."Oh, you can never have enough costumes!"

"She just wants to make things fun! Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?"Pinkie said.

"Will you just follow me lead for once."Kanaria said.

"You don't have time for any of this! You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!"Sunset said shocking them.

"Oh no!"they then grabbed they're supplies.

"What? But it's not ready! If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!"Twilight said.

"Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!"Applejack said.

"But how do you propose we do that?"Rarity asked.

"We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then!"Rainbow Dash Said.

"Or I could just sing before you and keep them busy."Rai said.

"I second that plan."Kanaria said.

"Well that could work."Twilight said.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!"Rainbow Dash said.

At the school everyone was at the gym for the Battle of the bands.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!"Celestia said making them cheer."We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!"

"But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?"Luna said and that made them argue.

"You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored."Adagio said."And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here."

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?"Aria asked.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove."Adagio said.

Sonata saw Rai and waves at him, he waves at her but he was a little weirded out that she was being nice to him.

Snip and Snail did a terrible rap song making them everyone cringe.

"I heard bad rap music, but this one takes the cake."Rai said.

They then walked off the state."In your face Rainbooms."

"Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals."Applejack said.

"Well I'm up, and after that I'll blow them away."Rai said.

Everyone was was waiting with Snip and Snail smirking.

**(Insert Metalingus here.)**

The music started with smoke at the entrance, then Rai came out singing.

**I've been defeated and brought down**

**Dropped to my knees when hope ran out**

**The time has come to change my ways**

**On this day I see clearly everything has come to life**

**A bitter place and a broken dream**

**And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind**

**I'll never long for what might have been**

**And now regret won't waste my life again**

**I won't look back**

**I'll fight to remain**

**On this day I see clearly everything has come to life**

**A bitter place and a broken dream**

**And we'll leave it all behind**

**On this day it's so real to me**

**Everything has come to life**

Some tried to throw marbles to sabotage him but he avoided them with ease jumping around.

**Another chance to chase a dream**

**Another chance to feel**

**Chance to feel alive**

**Fear will kill me, all I could be**

**Lift these sorrows**

One tried to get him from behind but Rai kicked him away.

**Let me breathe, could you set me free**

**Could you set me free**

**On this day I see clearly everything has come to life**

**A bitter place and a broken dream**

**And we'll leave it all behind**

**On this day it's so real to me**

**Everything has come to life**

**Another chance to chase a dream**

**Another chance to feel**

**Chance to feel alive**

Then song ended everyone was amazed, Snip and Snail jaws dropped and Rai bows before leaving, he looks at the duo and said:"you were saying."he then smirks leaving them.

Rai then saw the Rainbooms sing and everyone tried to sabotage them like how some tried to do with him, he couldn't believe they would do that, he had to stop some of them even bonking Snip and Snail.

"Ruined! Absolutely ruined!"Rarity said.

"Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!"Applejack said.

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!"Rarity said.

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"Applejack said.

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!"Rainbow Dash said.

"Look calm down, they tried the samething with me but I just avoided them with ease."Rai said.

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here."Sunset said.

Rai looks at the performance and he heard something.

" Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend."He looks back to see Flash talking to Twilight.

"Hey."he goes in front of him."you can't say that to her, she's just trying to help but looks your not the friend here, I know what your friends did, some of them tried to grab me."

"What, we would never do that."Flash said.

"Well it happened."Rai glares at him.

Flash then leaves and Rai saw that Twilight was crying."hey leave it, he was being a jerk."he then leaves to check on the other performances.

Rai had to walk away for a bit then he saw something that surprises him Rainbow singing almost bringing her ears but then he saw Kanaria send a soundwave blasting her back confusing everyone.

Later he went to backstage to see them talking about what happened.

"What was that about?"Rainbow said to Kanaria.

"You were about to reveal your magic, Kanaria was able to stop it when she did."Sunset said.

That's right, so you should be saying thank you."Kanaria said.

"Then why didn't you close the curtain or something."Rarity said.

"Girls, she's a doll, how was she going to walk around while not being caught, we need to think of a way."Rai said.

"Oh why don't you shut up Rai."Rainbow Dash said surprising him."in case you forgot your in the competion too, so we don't need you!"

Rai got angry slaps her shokcing the girls, she holds her face and he said."oh don't need me, I have been trying to help you since day one, you wanted me to participace, now your jealous, well how about this you want a enemy, fine I'll win this whole thing, maybe after that you'll learn something."he then walks away.

"Rai wait!"Sunset said.

"The final bands that will compete with the Dazzlings are the Raimbooms and Rai."Celestia said surprising them.

"All of us."Twilight said.

Rai was walking around and he sees Adagio with Aria with her."so looks like your a the finals, but too bad you don't have our friends."she then got grabbed by her shirt and he pulls her up to his face.

Thay surprises them and Rai said:"listen here, I know your game, and you don't want to mess with me since my darkness might be way too much for you."he then growls at her and she saw a image of the Joker scaring her.

He then lets her go and walks away.

"Whoa."Aria said.

Rainbooms were getting ready but then Trixie pulls down a lever making the girls fall through a trap door.

Rai was back home preparing for his moment and he then sees Gizmo looking sad.

"Looks I know, but this is what she wanted."Rai said.

"No it's not."Gizmo shakes his head.

Rai looks a picture of them together smiling."those darn sirens."he looks at the commandos."Chip go find the girls and if they're in trouble free them."

"Sir yes sir."they said and they lef tthe room.

Rai returned to see Trixie and her band playing knowing something is wrong, Adagio saw them finish and knew Rai was next, she saw him wearing a leather vest and pants."what's with the get up?"

"None of your business."Rai said.

He goes on stage and everyone boos saying."we should be there."

**(Insert I Am All of Me here.)**

**I see no, hear no evil**

**Black writing's on the wall**

**Unleashed a million faces**

**And one-by-one they fall**

**Black-hearted evil**

**Brave-hearted hero**

**I am all, I am all I am**

**I... I... I... I am...!**

Then behind a screen shows many of shadows of the undead fighting against each other.

**Here we go buddy, here we go buddy**

**Here we go, here we go buddy, here we go**

**Go ahead and try to see through me**

**Do it if you dare! (Dare!)**

**One step forward, two steps back, I'm here**

**(One step forward, two steps back)**

**Do it, do it, do it! Do it!**

**Can you see all of me?**

**Walk into my mystery**

**Step inside and hold on for dear life**

**Do you remember me?**

**Capture you or set you free**

**I am all, I am all of me! (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**(Here we go... Go!)**

**I see and feel the evil**

**My hands will crush 'em all**

**You think you have the answers**

**I'll laugh and watch you fall**

**Black-hearted evil**

**Brave-hearted hero**

**I am all, I am all I am**

**I... I... I... I am...!**

**Here we go buddy, here we go buddy**

**Here we go, here we go buddy, here we go**

**Go ahead and try to see through me**

**Do it if you dare! (Dare!)**

**One step forward, two steps back, I'm here**

**(One step forward, two steps back)**

**Do it, do it, do it, Do it!**

**Can you see all of me?**

**Walk into my mystery**

**Step inside and hold on for dear life**

**Do you remember me?**

**Capture you or set you free**

**I am all, I am all of me! (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**(Here we go... Go!)**

**I Am, I am everyone, everywhere**

**Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, any day...**

**I Am, I am everyone, everywhere**

**Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, any day...**

**I am, I am, I am...**

**I am, I am, I am, I am!**

**Do it, do it, do it! Do it!**

**Can you see all of me?**

**Walk into my mystery**

**Step inside and hold on for dear life**

**Do you remember me?**

**Capture you or set you free**

**I am all, I am all of me! (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**(Here we go, Here we go) I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)**

**(Here we go...)**

**I am, I am all of me!**

They all got surprised at the dark music they heard and he then leaves the stage, the Dazzlings looked at him and Sonata said:"that's not the song I wanted to hear."

The Dazzlings were next.

**Ahh, ah-ah, ahh**

**Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

**Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

The girls were arguing bellow the stage but Sunset stopped them."Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!"

"How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship."Applejack said.

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I was so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else."Sunset said surprising them."and if you didn't hear Rai was singing and he sang a very dark song, just to show what you did."that made them gasp.

"Oh no."Rairity said.

The door then got busted open and they saw the Commandos come in.

"We found the ladies."Nitro said.

"You guys."Applejack said.

They saw Rai come in."need help."they then hugged him saying that they were sorry.

"Were so sorry Rai."Rainbow Dash said.

**(Insert welcome to the show.)**

**Ahh, ah-ah, ahh**

**Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

**Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

**Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

**Welcome to the show (Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah)**

**We're here to let you know (Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah)**

**Our time is now (Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah)**

**Your time is running out (Ah, ah, ah)**

**Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

**Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

The girls were on the other side and they have a car ready with the speakers.

**Feel the wave of sound**

**As it crashes down**

**You can't turn away**

**We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay**

**We will be adored**

**Tell us that you want us**

**We won't be ignored**

**It's time for our reward**

**Now you need us**

**Come and heed us**

**Nothing can stop us now**

They start to asborb the magic having ears and wngs now, then the girls sang too.

**Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

**I've got the music in me**

**Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

**Don't need to hear a crowd**

**Cheering out my name**

**I didn't come here seeking**

**Infamy or fame**

**The one and only thing**

**That I am here to bring**

**Is music, is the music**

**Is the music in my soul**

**Gonna break out (Out!)**

**Set myself free, yeah**

**Let it all go (Go!)**

**Just let it be, yeah**

**Find the music in your heart**

**Let the music make you start**

**To set yourself apart**

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!"Adagio said.

**What we have in store (ah-ah)**

**All we want and more (ah-ah)**

**We will break on through (ah-ah)**

**Now it's time to finish you!**

They made siren version horses to attack them but then Chalice jumped over and shoots a them shocking the Dazzlings.

Sunset then takes the mic,

**You're never gonna bring me down**

**You're never gonna break this part of me**

**My friends are here to bring me 'round**

**Not singing just for popularity**

**We're here to let you know**

**That we won't let it go**

**Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow**

**And you can try to fight**

**But we have got the light of**

**Friendship on our side!**

**Got the music in our hearts**

**We're here to blow this thing apart**

**And together, we will never**

**Be afraid of the dark**

The sirens fly into attack but the released a rainbow attack knocking them back, Chalice then saw Sunset have pony parts too.

**Here to sing our song out loud**

**Get you dancing with the crowd**

**As the music of our friendship**

**Survives, survives!**

Spell was broken and giant alicorn appears in the sky and shoots a beam destroying the sirens.

**Got the music in our hearts**

**We're here to blow this thing apart**

**And together, we will never**

**Be afraid of the dark**

**Here to sing our song out loud**

**Get you dancing with the crowd**

**As the music of our friendship**

**Survives, survives, survives!**

Everyone cheered and Chalice sees the Sirens run away but then Sonata got lost in the crowd so he decided to help her, out.

Sonata was grabbed by a hand and sees Rai."Rai!"he then took her to a safe spot.

"Here you can see here, I know your different from them."Rai said making her smile.

"Guess that explains why these were so special to them."Sunset said.

"Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls."Twilight said.

Everyone cheered for the Rainbooms and Celestia goes up to the stage."well everyone hope you had a great time."then they heard a sound confusing them."excuse me."she then goes backstage to see Susent with a microphone.

"Please, let me just do this."Sunset said.

Celestia looks out and nodded."knock em dead."that made Sunset smile.

Everyone waited and Rai was at the other side with the girls.

At the island Pony Rai was waiting at the entrance of a concert waiting for Sunset to sing since she told him she would be singing today with many of the people there scited.

**(Insert This is me Camp rock here.)**

The music started and Sunset goes foward a little nervous.

**I've always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream**

**Bright inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show**

**It's time to let you know**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

Rai then turns around to her shocked, along with Pony Rai.

**And now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

"That's the song."Rai said.

"What song?"Pinkie said.

Gizmo then gives him a mic.

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark**

**To dream about a life**

**Where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

Sunset was a little worried and then Rai starts to sing making them look at him.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singin'**

Sunset looks at him surprised.

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

They then walked foward to each other with everyone moving away.

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me, yeah**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

Then scene changes to Rai and Sunset at the Canterlot high, to the ones at the island then it shows Blade and Larc singing to each other.

**This is me, yeah**

**This is me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

Both Rai's hold Sunset's face and they kissed her, everyone was shocked along with the girls sine they're jaws dropped, they're were jealous and Twilight was happy for her but wonders about her Rai.

The others clapped for them since they saw that Sunset truly changed and has now found love, at the island the people were happy for they're Sunset finding love.

Later Rai took Sonata to a guest room at the house since her friends ditched her, he was able to convince Luna and Celestia.

"This is where you'll be staying."Rai said.

"Thanks Rai."Sonata said.

Rai then leaves her but she was a little hurt.

Rai was at his him smiling since he finaly found that piece he always wanted but there is still a part of him that says theres more, his Pony counterpart went back hoem happy but he wondered the same.

**Note:heres Rainbow Rocks and it was different from the changes I did, Sonata got ditched after she stayed at the musical so she lives with Rai, hope you all enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Rebirth

**Chapter 11 Rebirth**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai and Sunset were walking down the streets together while holding hands, after they sang together they became a official couple, they went together all the time in school and after, the girls watch them and Rarity said:"well I'm happy that she found love."

"Yeah."Pinkie said but they sigh since they wanted to be her now.

Sonata watches the couple and frows since she thought maybe Rai could be the one for her.

They went to the park and sat at a bench and Sunset said:"this has been one of the greatest moments of my life."

"I know me too."Rai holds her hand making her smile."I'm really glad we can be together."

"Yeah."she said.

**At the island**

Pony Rai was resting on Sunsets lap while they were at the beach, she was playing with his hair and he looks at her to give a smile, they have been together when they kissed at the concert, he touches her face and he really got used to the fact he has fingers.

"Well it's time for me to go home."Sunset said and she gets up.

He then holds her hand and asked:"can I see you again?"

"Of course."she then kisses him.

She then leaves while he smiles at her, Rai then jumps to the water and goes back to Equestria, he walks back home with a big smile on his face, the mane 5 saw Rai walking around with a big smile.

"He seems happy."Applejack said.

"I wonder why?"Rarity said.

He goes up to them."hey girls."

"Hey."they said.

"So what got you so happy."Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh nothing just happy to find a certain someone."Rai said making them stunned.

"Oh that's nice."Twilight said and they got jealous."so when I went to the other world I found your other version Rai."

"Oh really, what's he like?"Rai asked.

"Well your both similar but he has his memories."Twilight said.

"Lucky guy."Rai said.

They heard a scream making them surprised.

At the other world Sunset and Rai saw a giant winged green bird appearing and it roars with wind coming out of it.

"Quick get to safety."Rai takes her with him, they went to a alley and took out they're belts with Rai's being Blade, put them on they're waists and went into they're poses."henshin."they activated them.

**TURN UP!**

**OPEN UP!**

They then transformed into Kamen Rider Blade and Larc, they went to face the bird with Larc shooting at it and Blade slashing at it and he then scans a card.

**BEAT!**

He then charges up and punches the bird back but he shoots a tornado blowing them away.

**Equestria**

The city was being attacked by another copy of the same bird and Pony Rai tries the same moves as last time with a kick but he gets hit away.

"Rai!"the girls said.

Rainbow Dash tries to fight it but it shoots a tornado blowing them back.

"It's too strong."Twilight said.

**Earth**

Larc scans her card.

**MIGHTY!**

She then absorbs the card and shoots her bullet at the bird making some damage but it then charges at her hitting her away.

"LARC!"Blade said worried, he then takes out the rouze absorber and puts it on his left arm, then inserts the queen card.

**ABSORB QUEEN!**

Then he scans jack card.

**FUSION JACK!**

Then the bird symbol went to his body changing him.

**Equestria**

Pony Rai got up but then he starts to change too with his horn going away and instead growing wings, then his body has like a golden armor,

**Earth.**

**(Insert Rebirth here.)**

Blade was now in Jack Form and he flies to the Bird and slashes at it making it scream, Larc and the girls saw that and were amazed.

"Wow, so cool he has wings now like me."Rainbow Dash said.

"How did he do that?"Fluttershy said.

"Rai."Larc said amazed.

**Equestria**

Pony Rai uses his new wings to fly and charges at the Bird hitting it in the face and it screams, he then flies around it hitting it many times, then he sees one of his legs making like a energy sword surprising him.

"Wow Rai's a pegasus like me now."Rainbow Dash said.

"But that's impossible."Twilight said.

Then both Blade and Pony Rai charge at the birds hitting them many times with they're swords and they flew back with Blade taking out two cards.

**THUNDER! SLASH! LIGHTNING BLADE!**

He charges his sword with lightning with the Pony one doing the same with his and they charge at the birds, they then slashed at them in the middle and they exploded while they landed on the ground.

Blade cancels his form and Pony Rai was turned back into a unicorn.

"Rai."Human one sees his friends running up to him.

"That was awesome."Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks, that form increases my powers and gives me a pair of wings to fight in the air."Rai said.

"That form was simply marvelous."Rarity said.

"Yeah now let's go before someone comes here."Rai said and they nodded.

**Equestria**

Pony Rai was looking at his body and touches his horn."how did that happen."

"Rai!"he saw the others running up to him.

"How did you do that?"Rarity asked.

"I don't know, it just happened, that armor also vanished."Rai said looking at his body.

"I think we should check the library if anything like this happens again."Twilight said.

"Yeah good idea."Rai said.

Now both Rai's have been able to unlock a new power but one is still learning about how they appeared, not knowing that his connection to his human counterpart allowed him to evolve when he changes too.

**Note:heres the Aftermath of the previous chapter Blade used Jack form here and Pony Rai because of it changed into a Pegasus because of that, because of the connection they have as long as Rai keeps getting stronger with his forms his Pony version will also grow so when a certain form appears you might know what will happen to Pony one.**


	12. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

**(Insert Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE here.)**

In a dark void appears Blade and he then stands up with the other riders around him.

**The one and only existence of you**

**Will someday change the world**

**Do we have hope or despair?**

**Round Zero has begun**

Rai is walking down the streets and sees the girls waving at him and he waves back at them, at Equestria Pony Rai was looking to the sky.

**The sin of ignorance and the trap of knowing too much**

**Before we cannot move let's move**

Split screen happened with both Rai's side by side.

**The cards turned by the wind,**

**laugh like they prophesize**

**There's no way you can't get lost,**

**but still look for tomorrow**

**Destiny that continues turning,**

**in this era that is about to crumble**

**The Trump is inside you...**

**Make it into sharpened bravery**

**BLADE BRAVE**

Rai turns into Kamen Rider Blade and charges at many monsters then in Equestria Pony Rai was fighting ones too, then Blade rides his bike with images of the riders appearing at his side.

**Even after the storm has passed the place where morning comes,**

**Is gentle as if nothing has changed**

**Even maps and clocks have no meaning,**

**Round ZERO has begun to move**

Blade charges fowards around the city with Pony Rai running in the other direction, they then pass each other, then they looked at each other.

**No matter what evolves what does not change,**

**Only speak important words, your mind**

Sunset then turns into Kamen Rider Larc while her human counterpart was on the beach looking to the sky-

**Who will protect the future that is about to break?**

**Don't ignore it, lose yourself,**

**as long as you reach yourself**

**The Mystery of this world,**

**the time when it's unveiled**

**There is a message to find,**

**an answer important to everyone**

**BLADE BRAVE**

Kamen Rider Blade transforms into Jack form and flies around slicing many monsters with Larc shooting at them with her weapon, Pony Rai turns into a pegasus and fights the monsters too.

**The sin of ignorance and the trap of knowing too much**

**Before we can not move let's move**

Blade then stands in a dark void then he changes into Rai with the Joker Undead at his side with his Pony counterpart at the other one.

**The cards turned by the wind,**

**laugh like they prophesize**

**There's no way you can't get lost,**

**but still look for tomorrow**

**Destiny that continues turning,**

**in this era that is about to crumble**

**The Trump is inside you...**

**Make it into sharpened bravery**

**BLADE BRAVE**

Blade fights many monsters again and then looks foward and sees a darkness coming, Discord watches them fights but then someone came behind him, in the human world Blade sees a big shadow appear in front of him with a sword in it's hands, Blade then charges at him and jumps up doing a rider kick.

**BLADE BRAVE BLADE**

**BLADE BRAVE BLADE**

Then the title appears.


	13. Chapter 12 Whispers of a Guardian

**Chapter 12 Whispers of a Guardian**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

In the morning Rai was in his room playing on a guitar he had, Kanaria and Gizmo watch him play while the Commandos were in they're boxes sleeping.

He kept playing and then he stopped with the two clapping for him."thanks."

"Your always a great singer."Kanaria said.

There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"Rai asked.

"It's me."Sonata voice was heard.

"Come in."he said and she opens the door.

"Hey Rai can we hang out today?"she asked.

"Oh sure."he then looks at his friends."You wouldn't mind if I got?"

"Oh no, go rigth ahead."Kanaria said.

"Thanks."Rai then goes with Sonata.

They walked around the city and Sonata said:"I can't thank you enough Rai, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been here with a real friend."

"Hey your welcome."Rai said.

The girls were together walking around the city and then Pinkie gasps pointing to the sides."she's back."they then saw Sonata with Rai making them worried.

"Hey!"Rainbow Dash said and they ran towards them making the duo look at them.

"Girls?"Rai got confused.

"So you came back for revenge!"Applejack glares at Sonata surprising her.

"No!"Sonata said.

"Stop!"Rai said making them halt."She is not our enemy anymore."

"What?"Rainbow Dash said.

"She changed, she just wants to have friends and be normal."Rai said.

"Yeah."she nodded."Rai even let me stay at his place."That made the girls jaws drop."What it's something I said?"

"She means the principal's one."Rai said.

"Oh that's right."Rarity said.

"Yeah, so let's give her a chance."Rai said.

Sunset looks at Sonata and smiled."he's right, you did it for me."

"That's right."Fluttershy said.

"Okay."Rainbow Dash said.

Rai smiled and said."that's good."he then walks with them and puts a hand on Sonata's shoulder making her blush and smile, Sunset looked at them and blinks to see her reaction.

They walked around the city and then Sonata looks at his arm and notices a blue bracelet on his arm that he has with the symbol of a small girl with long black hair."hey where did you get that?"

They then noticed it and Rai said:"Oh this, I had it for a long time, it's a family heirloom."

Rarity checks it and said:"I must say I like the color but what's the little girl on it?"

"Oh that, it actually represents one of my ancestors, she was known as Chiharu to my family."Rai said. "Over 450 years ago, a band of renegade soldiers led a raid on her village and her father a former samurai was cut down attempting to stop them. In her rage, she took up his naginata and took his place and killed many of the enemy troops in the process. Even though she too was killed, her sacrifice motivated the other villagers to successfully drive back the invaders. She became a hero to the villagers."

That surprises the girls to hear that story and Fluttershy said."that's a little scary."

"Yeah but she did that just to protect her home."Sunset said.

"Yes, only her young son survived and lived on which then lead to the rest of my family."Rai said."Other people forgot her true name but not us, in fact we always remembered her by her true name."

"She must have been really important to you."Applejack said and he nodded.

He then touches the bracelet and said:"ever since it was passed down to me, I never took it off."

"Never."Sonata said."even in showers?"

"Yes."Rai said."But anyway let's go."

They nodded and went to hang out around the city, then Rai hears a sound and sees a giant spider monster made of wood walking around the city.

"Another One."Rai then runs with the girls taking Sonata away.

He then goes to an alley and puts on the Garren buckle, he goes into a pose and said."henshin."he pulled the lever.

**TURN UP!**

He then changes into Kamen Rider Garren and charges foward, he then faces the spider as it tries to hit him with it's legs and he jumps around shooting it, he then takes out card and scans it.

**BULLET!**

He then uses it to shoot multiple times at the Spider's head making it go back, it then shoots a web making him jump back to avoid it and kept shooting it while going around it, it then charges at him and he then dodges making it hit a building, he then takes out three cards.

**DROP! FIRE! GEMINI! BURNING DIVIDE!**

He then jumps to the air and does his kick making a clone, the spider looks up and gets hit by the Garrens exploding, he then goes back to being one and sighs, then the ground shoots and a giant sand worm came out hitting him back and he then gets grabbed by it's mouth, then it goes back inside making the girls scream."RAI!"

Discord laughed and said."ha, I finally got that guy."

It then drags Garren awat from the city and spits him out making crash into the ground, he then transforms back and he has a cut on his face, he looks at it as it stares down at him, then he brushes his hand on his cut before getting knocked out, the worm then roars about to finish him out but then a small drop of blood went to his bracelet and it then glowed.

**(Insert Killer Instinct Village of Whispers here.)**

The blue got turned red with the girl glowing dark, then the worm saw a dark portal opened and from it came an arm, it then grabs the floor and pulls it self up to reveal a woman, she has pale white-skinned, long black hair that mostly covers her entire face, sunken dark eyes and she wears a tattered rose pink kimono with white flower decals and a red obi sash around her waist with bottom of the kimono has been torn off at the knees for easier movement and the top of the kimono hangs loose around her shoulders while she was wielding a naginata with a red ribbon tied around the blade.

She then looks at the worm and screams making her mouth bigger with sharp teeth.

"A spirit?!"Joker said sensing her.

She then charges at it slashing it with her naginata many times, she then hits it down making the worm scream in pain, it then tries to attack but she dodges and goes on top of it, she then stabs it multiple times and brings it and makes an downward slash with green energy coming out of it cutting the worm in half.

The worm then turns into sand and she lands on the ground.

Discord was shocked and said:"who is she?"he watches through his window but then she turns around looking at him."No she can't be looking at me."

Then she gets up close to him."Watashi wa anata o musabori kuudeshou. (I will devour you.)"

He screams and turns it off."she spooked me."

She then looks at Rai and crawls towards him and then grabs his head and turns his face to her, she stares at him before she kissed his forehead, she then sits down resting his forehead on her lap, she pets his head and said:"Watashi no kodomo.(My child.)"

"I see."Joker said."This is his ancestor, she came back to protect him, that bracelet has a curse or spell on it that when blood of his kin is dropped on it will allow her to come back since she is binded to them."

She then picks him up and walks towards the city, she then reaches the edge and feels someone coming, she then puts him down on the floor gently and said:"Watashi wa itsumo anata o mamorimasu.(I will always protect you.)"she then vanishes.

The girls found Rai on the ground and gasped.

"Rai!"Sunset said and she runs first with the others following her.

She then shakes him and he then wakes up.

"He's okay."Sonata said.

He gets up and said:"what happened?"

"You must have defeated the worm."Rainbow Dash said.

"I did?"he said confused since the last thing he remembered was the worm looking down at him.

"Well let's get you some help darling."Rarity said.

They helped him up and walked foward.

**At Equestria**

Pony Rai was walking around alone and he then goes inside a woods, he then felt a dark presence and looked around, a wood tiger goes towards him but then it got stabbed by a naginata while it got dragged away.

Hisako looks at Pony Rai from a distance and said:"Anata mo watashi no kodomodesu.(You are also my child.)"

Rai looks around and said:"That was strange."he then walks foward.

**Earth**

Rai was back in his room while wearing a bandage on his head, he then thinks about what happened and Joker said:"you weren't alone."

"Did someone attacked the worm?"Rai asked through they're link.

"Yes, it might have been your ancestor."Joker said surprising him."Did something like this happened before?"that made Rai think.

**Flashback**

A young Rai was inside a warehouse scared, he hides behind a box then many yakuza members came inside saying:"okay kid, come on out."they had guns ready, Rai was just walking down the streets until he saw something that made him a target by them, now they chased him so he wouldn't tell.

Rai then holds his bracelet with tears coming out of his eyes, then it glowed.

While they went foward one guy got dragged away to the darkness screaming making them look at it.

"Goro!"The leader said.

Then he hears another scream and he looks back to see the other guy vanished."Sin."

He then hears another scream while he was shaking holding his handgun, he points it behind him to see the last guy was gone."Aku?"

He then hears heavy breathing from behind his neck, he then turns around slowly and looks to see Hisako glaring at him and she roars making him scream.

Rai was shaking and he heard a sound."Ima wa anzendesu.(It's safe now.)"he then got confused and he looks around to see they were all gone, he then runs outside going back home, Hisako looks as Rai left and then goes away.

**Flashback ends.**

Rai was shocked to know, his Ancestor was still with him thanks to the bracelet, he looks at it and now he has to think more about this, if his ancestor Chiharu also known as Hisako by those that are not her family is back then she would protect him in case he's in danger."I can't beleive it."

**Note:Heres season 2 of Blade, yes that's the same Hisako from Killer Instinct only here she's Rai ancestor and is more his guardian spirit protecting him as long as he lives, she will appear mostly when Rai isn't able to fight back and he doesn't if he doesn't have others to help him.**


	14. Chapter 13 Touch the Sky

**Chapter 13 Touch the Sky**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai was walking around the city alone, he then looks at his bracelet and smiled knowing that one of his family is still with him.

"Grandma Chiharu, I'm glad that your here, it's good one of my family is with me."Rai said.

"Hey."he looks back to see Kanaria and Gizmo hidding inside a bush.

He goes to they're side and said:"what are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see why you were taking so long."Kanaria said.

"Well you can't stay here."He then takes them with him.

He then goes to an alley and said:"okay, look I know you don't come out as much but people will be freaked out since they are still worried about the whole magic thing."

They then saw a rift opened making Gimzo gasp and they were dragged in, they then arrived at a forest and Rai looks around.

"Where are we?"Rai said.

"I don't know."Kanaria said.

Gimzo then goes to Rai's side and he picks him up, Rai puts him on his shoulder and looks around."well we need to find a place."

He then sees a horse pass by them and he sees a girl wearing a blue dress and has wild long red hair, he then follows her with Kanaria going behind him."hey wait."

Rai arrived and saw the girl on top of clif drinking water from a fall, he smiles at her and said:"that's impressive."

She then came down and Rai steps in a twig making her react, she then points her bow and arrow at him but he raises his arms up."Whoa, wait a second."

She then looks at him and said:"Who are you?"

"I'm Rai."he said.

She then looks at him and said:"your not from around here are you?"

"Yup, I'm from a country far away called Japan."Rai said.

"Oh that's interesting."she then saw Gizmo surprising her while he smiled."Who is that?"

"Oh this is Gizmo."he smiles while Gizmo waves at her."He's my little buddy."

"Hello."he said.

She chuckles a bit and said:"now that's adorable, I never seen anything like him before, what is he?"

"A mogwai."Rai said.

"Never heard of them."She said.

"Yeah I know, say I never got your name."Rai said.

"Oh it's Merida."she said.

"Well Merida know any place where I can go and spend the night."Rai said.

Good thing he said that he would be out to see soome friends back home, if not then Celestia would be worried.

"Oh yeah the castle is near."She said.

"Wait castle, and you live there?"Rai said.

"Yes."Merida said.

"Then your a princess."Rai said surprised.

"Ugh, don't reminde me."she then goes to her horse.

"Let me guess, the life is not that grand despite what some might think about being a princess."Rai said.

"Yes, all because of my mother! I'm the princess. I'm the example. I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out, until the day I become, well, my mother. She's in charge of every single day of my life."Merida said.

"Whoa, glad I'm not royalty."Rai said.

They then walked together with her horse following them while Kanaria follows in secret.

"So what's your family like?"Merida asked.

"Oh well."Rai sighs being worried."they're not really here with me."

She gasped."I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know, I get that a lot."Rai said."Still my family's past is that many of the of them in the past were warriors called Samurais."

"Oh really, how good were they?"Merida asked.

"Some of the best, in fact one of them was a woman."Rai said making her curious.

They then arrived at the castle and a maid saw them from a window making her surprised to see Merida with a boy, she then runs foward and sees Queen Elinor.

"Queen Elinor!"the maid said.

"Yes, what's the matter?"she asked.

"The Princess came with a boy."she said surprising Elinor.

She then goes down to see Merida come in with Rai."Merida."

"Oh hey mom."Merida said.

Elinor looks at Rai and he then bows."your majesty."

"Please stand up."he then does it."It seems you were taught to have good manners."

"Yes, your highness."Rai asked Merida the names of her parents since he came from far away.

"Well it's nice to see a boy managed to win her heart."Elinor smiled.

"Mom!"Merida said."That's not how it is, he traveled from far away to see our country."

"You must be tired then."Elinor said.

"Yes, Merida said you could give me a room while I'm here for a while."Rai said.

"Yes, we have a guest room."she then saw Gizmo."My what an adorable little creature."she goes up to Gizmo to pet him.

"Yes, this is Gizmo, he's my little companion that I bring."Rai said.

"Well why don't you come, were having dinner."Elinor said.

Rai then saw Merida take food and she gives him some."Trust me, you'll need it."

Later Merida and Rai went to the table to see her father Fergus telling the triplets a story.

"From nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! Its hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. Its face scarred with one dead eye. I threw my sword and…"

"WHOOSH!"Merida surprises the triplets."One swipe, his sword shattered, then, CHOMP! Dad's leg was clean off! Down that monster's throat it went."

"Awwwwww! That's my favorite part!"Fergus said.

"Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge! ROOOAAR!"Merida said.

"Let him return! I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place."Fergus said.

Rai sits down and Fergus said:"so stranger, what brings you here to our home?"

"Oh you know, traveling, seeing the world."Rai said.

"Impressive, not even scared about meeting Mor'du."Fergus said.

"Nope."Rai said.

"Ha, I like him."Fergus said.

Rai saw what the food was and ate the one Merida gave him.

"So got any stories, like from your family, they must be interesting ones?"Fergus said.

"Well most of them in the past were warriors."Rai said making the triplets excited.

"Really, well tell one about them."Fergus said.

"Well there is my ancestor Chiharu also known as Hisako to the others of my country, she once fought many bandits to protect her village, fighting them off with her fallen fathers spear, killing many of them, even if she lost her life she inspired many to continue to drive them away."Rai said.

"Now that's a tale."Fergus said.

"Yes, it seems she must have been a interesting woman."Elinor looks at the mail.

"I even kept the last thing of her being this bracelet."Rai shows it to them."it's something our family always carries because we think that Chiharu will always watch over us."

"Well if she did come I would still beat her."Fergus said.

"Fergus, They've all accepted."Elinor said.

"Who's accepted what, Mother?"Merida asked.

Elinor looks at the triplets."Boys, you are excused."then they left.

"Whaaat… Did I do… Now?"Merida said.

"Your father has something to discuss with you."Elinor said making Fergus spit."Fergus?"

"Merida…"He then tries think of the right words.

"The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal."Elinor said.

"What?"Merida was shocked.

"The clans have accepted!"Elinor said.

"DAD!"Merida said.

"What? I… You… She, Elinor!"Fergus said.

"Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand."Elinor said.

"I suppose a princess just does what she's told!"Merida said.

"A princess does not raise her voice! Merida, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life."Elinor said.

"No! It's what you've been preparing me for my whole life! I won't go through with it! You can't make me!"she then left.

"Excuse me."Rai then leaves too.

Rai was shown to a room and he goes to the bed with Gizmo on it too, he then sees Kanaria climp through the window.

"Well that was interesting."she said.

"Yeah, she really doesn't want to get married."Rai said.

He then hears a knock, he then signals her to get down the bed and Kanaria goes inside it.

"Who is it?"Rai said.

Then the queen came in."I'm terribly sorry for what you had to see."

"It's alright Queen Elinor, it seems that Merida doesn't want to be forced in a marriage to someone she doesn't love."Rai said.

"I know but this is to make the alliance between the clans continue, if not war will start."Elinor said.

Rai got stunned and said:"well that's makes things worse, isn't there anything that would help both sides."

"Not if Merida gets a potential suitor to compete for her hand."Elinor said.

"Oh really, does she even know that?"Rai asked.

"I doubt it since she tends to slack off to most of the classes she gets."Elinor said."Well good night."she then leaves.

"Goodnight to you too."Rai said.

Next day Rai was at the throne room to see the clans arrive, he then sees Merida come out wearing a dress and it looked tight.

"Wow, talk about wardrobe malfunction."Rai said.

"Don't even start."she said.

"Well, it will be soon where you'll meet your future husbands."Rai said making her grunt.

"I just wish that was a way to avoid this."Merida said going towards the thrones.

"Well the only other thing I know your mother told me if you found another suitor to compete for your hand."Rai said making her stop.

She then turns to him with a smile."perfect."she then goes away making him confused.

Then everyone gathered, the three clans came through the doors with music playing and Rai looks at them.

Fergus gets up and said:"So, here we are! The four clans! Uh…Gathering…Uh…For…"

"The presentation of the suitors!"Elinor said.

"The presentation of the suitors!"Fergus said."Clan Macintosh!"

Lord Macintosh the presents his son who goes foward."Your majesty, I present my heir and sire, who defended our land from the northern invaders and, with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!"His son then does a few sword tricks making Merida grunt.

"Clan MacGuffin!"Fergus said.

"Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Viking war ships with his bare hands. Vanquished two thousand more."Lord MacGuffin said while his son broke a log.

"Clan Dingwall!"Fergus said.

"I present my only son."Lord Dingwall pointed at a muscular guy surprising them."who was besieged by ten thousand romans and he took out their whole armor single handedly, with one arm. he was…"he then pulls his real son from behind the other guy."With one arm. he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet."

"Lies!"a voice was heard.

"What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face! Or are you a scared sniffling jackanape? Afraid to muss your pretty hair?"Lord Dingwall said.

"At least we have hair!"Lord Macintosh said.

"And all our teeth!"Lord MacGuffin Said then his son said something that no one understood.

"And we don't hide under breeches, you grumpy old troll!"Lord Macintosh said making everyone else laugh.

"You wanna laugh, huh? Wee Dingwall!"Lord Dingwall said making his son bite the other guy starting a fight.

Rai then avoids them going upstairs to avoid the fight.

"Now, that's all done! You've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. And no more fighting!"Fergus stopped them but then the triplets hit Lord Dingwall's foot with mace making him scream starting the fight again.

Fergus then jumps into the fight, Elinor had enough and went to drag the lord by they're ears making Rai chuckle.

"Sorry, me queen. I feel terrible. My humblest apologies."Lord Macintosh said.

"Sorry."Dingwall said.

"No disrespect."MacGuffin said.

"Sorry, love. I…I didn't…"Fergus then sits down.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion. And thus, compete for the hand of the princess of DunBroch. To win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feets of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the princess herself."Elinor explained to them.

"Archery! Archery!"Merida yelled out surprising her mother."I. Choose. Archery."

"Let the games begin!"Elinor said.

"Wait!"Merida said."I also have picked another suitor."That surprises them.

"Who?"Elinor said.

Merida then points at Rai surprising her.

"Him!"Dingwall said making the clans surprised.

"Well as tradition the young man has been given a chance to compete as well."Elinor said.

Later outside Rai and Merida were talking alone.

"Are you nuts, wanna know something I have a girlfriend so I can't marry you."Rai said.

"Look, just win this and you'll be able to break the marriage."Merida said."You know archery right?"

"Yes."Rai said since he has plenty of experience when he uses Chalice.

Then it was time with the horn being blown, Rai was with the other suitors and Young Macintosh looks at Rai."You know, I like that shirt."

"Oh thanks, it's from where I came from."Rai said.

"It's time!"Fergus said.

"Archers, to your marks!"Elinor said.

"Aye! Archers, to…your marks!"Fergus said.

"And may the lucky arrow find its target!"Elinor said.

"Oi! Get on with it."Fergus said.

Young MacGuffin shoot the first arrow and hits the edge.

"Wow not even close."Rai said.

Young Macintosh was next and he then shoots making it outside the bullseye making him scream.

"At least you hit the target!"his father said.

He then throws the bow away.

Then Young Dingwall was next and he got troubles with the arrow.

"Shoot boy!"Fergus said making Dingwall shoot and he hits the bullseye making his father happy.

Rai was next and he then shoots hitting the bullseye too surprising them.

"Well, that's grand, we have a tie."Fergus said.

"Then a second challenge must be done."Elinor said.

"Then let them fight."Fergus said making her sigh.

Both Rai and Wee Dingwall were in a circle, then he charges at Rai but Rai dodges his attack and hits him with a chop over the neck making him fall out of the ring.

"What?!"his father said while the other two laughed.

"He didn't stand five second there."Macintosh said.

"He won!"Merida smiled.

Elinor then looks at her daughter and said:"we need to talk."

Rai sees them going away and wonders what will happen.

**Note:Heres the first part of the Brave movie, Rai met Merida and won the right to be her suitor but her mother wanted her to be with one of the clans, now some might be asking and yes she will be in the harem just she will stay in her world like the ranger girls in other stories.**


	15. Chapter 14 Touch the Sky 2

**Chapter 14 Touch the Sky 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

After Rai won't the games he was now in his room and Kanaria said:"well looks like you got a fiance."

"Stop it, you know Merida just wants me to break it up so she can be free."Rai said.

"Still surprising you managed to defeat them without any trouble."Kanaria said.

"Most of them are just brutes, I had actual training."Rai said."Plus Archery is pretty easy when I use a bow as Chalice."

He the hears crying and he looks outside to see Merida running away on her horse.

"Merida!"he then gets out and runs into Elinor.

"Rai."she said.

"What happened?"Rai asked.

"I made a terrible mistake."She said.

"I'll go find Merida."he then goes out.

He then runs to the woods and yelled out."Merida! Where are you?"

He runs around the woods and sees many whisps, he then runs towards them and they lead him to a cave, he walks around and said:"where am I?"he then sees shadows of certain girls he met along with some he doesn't and they look at him, then a light appears sending him to the Ring of Stones."I'm back here."he saw it was getting dark."Better go back."he then runs back to the castle and goes inside.

He then sees Fergus singing while shooting a arrow at a bear, he then looks up to see Merida carry her mother upstairs."when did she come back?"

He then goes up and walks foward and he then hears a roar, he follows the sound and listens inside a door, he then opens it to see a black bear there with Merida.

"What?!"He got shocked.

"Wait, she's not a real bear."Merida said.

"She tells the truth."Joker said.

Rai looks at the bear and the clothes and crown nearby."Queen Elinor?"she nodded."How did this happen?"she then points at Merida."What did you do?"

"Well I met this witch that gave me a cake that turned her into a bear, look it wasn't my fault I didn't asked for this."Merida said.

"Oh really."He then taps her forehead."It seems like it's yoru fault dummy."

"Who are you calling a dummy."she said and they start to argue with each other.

Elinor sees they're interactions and smiles a bit, she then walks away but then they noticed her.

"Stop!"she then looks at them and Merida said:"where are you going?"she then points foward."Dad! The Bear King! If he so much as he sees you, you're dead."

"Okay we need to exit this place without being found."Rai said and he saw Elinor cover herself up."Your covered in fur."

They then saw one of the maid's and she runs away screaming.

"Now it's time to go."He then grabs her hand and they ran foward.

They went to hide and Elinor went inside a room, Rai and Merida went inside a closet and she was too close to his face.

"Your too close."she said.

"Oh shut up and listen."Rai said.

They heard they were gone and went out, they went to the other room to see a trophy room with her brothers there fixing it.

"A witch turned mom into a bear, It's NOT my fault. We've got to get out of the castle. I need your help!"Merida said and they stare at her."Oh, alright! You can have my deserts for two... THREE weeks!"the middle one made a sign for more."Okay, fine! A year."they nodded.

"Good let's go."Rai said.

The triplets then distracted the lords and they're soldiers letting them go on without any trouble, they arrived at the kitchen to see the same maif from last time.

"How are we going to pass by her?"Merida said.

"Gizmo."Rai said.

The nanny sees Gizmo and he then sings making her go up to him and he then walks away and she follows him.

"Well look at that."Merida said and they ran foward to the outside.

They were back at the ring of stones.

"Where are these wisps? Come out wisps. Come on out! Lead me to the witch's cottage! I'm here. Fine, don't come out now that my mom's watching!"Merida said while mother looked like she was questioning her."I was standing right here, and the wisp appeared right there! Then a whole trail of them led me off into the forest."then Elinor walks off.

"Hey were are you going?"Rai said.

"Does she think that I just happened upon a witch's cottage?"Merida said and they followed her.

They then arrived at the cottage and Rai said:"well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

"I can't believe it! I found it!"Merida then runs down and they went with her.

They then opened the door and everything was empty.

"No!"Merida closes the door and opens it again."No! No! No! No!"

Rai walks foward and steps on a rope, making a knife cut a rope dropping a potion to a cauldron, then the knife almost hits him but hit the door."whoa!"

They saw it glow and the witch's head appeared."Welcome to the dusty carver, home of bear themed carvings and novelties, I am completly out of stock at this time but if you like to inquire portraits or wedding toppers potion 1, if you like the annual gallic potion 2, if your that red haired lass potion 3."Merida then pours it."Princess I'm off to the wickerman festival In stoneham, I won't be back until spring, theres one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell, by the second sunrise your spell will be permanent unless you remeber these words, Fate be changed, Mend the bond."

"Fate be changed? Mend the bond? What does that mean?"Merida said.

"One more time, Fate be changed, Mend the bond, goodbye."she then vanishes.

"Hey wait."she then pours the rest.

"No!"Rai said and the image was going crazy."she's going to blow."then the cauldron explodes.

"Okay we need to go."Rai said.

It starts to rain so they went to build a shelter, Merida puts woods above some rocks to let her mother not get hit by the rain and they went down, they decided to rest and Rai felt a bit cold, he then sneezes and Merida looks at him, she then uses her cloak to cover them both and Elinor saw them smiling.

In the morning Rai and Merida woke up and they saw they were close.

"Oh thanks."Rai said.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to get sick."Merida said.

They saw Elinor made a makeshift table and they went up to her.

"How long were you awake."Rai said and she shrugged.

They sit down and Merida looks at the berries."Find those by the creek, did you? They're Nightshade berries."Elinor then eats one."They're poisonous."she then spits it out and drinks the water and Merida checks it."Where did you get this water? It has worms!"Then Elinor spits it out fainting.

"How about we get lunch."Rai said and she nodded.

They went fishing with Merida using her bow to catch some, Rai then catches one but it hits him in the face with his tail.

Merida laughs and he said:"oh shut up."he then throws water at her making her get wet.

"Hey!"she then starts throwing water at him and they start a war against each other.

Elinor watches them and smiles, they then made a fire and cook the fish, Rai and Merida looked away from each other, Rai then pokes her and she then pokes him back, they then start to poke each other before she tackled him making them wrestle against each other on the ground.

Elinor continued to watch them and saw Merida throwing mud at Rai's face making her laugh before Rai throws mud at her face and he laughed, she then looks at herself and laughs too before they saw Elinor walks away.

"Mom, come back!"Merida said and they chased after her.

She then turns around and roars.

"Mom!"Merida said and used a stick to block a claws but he got scratched.

Then Elinor snaps out of it and stares at Rai in horror.

"Mom? You changed! Like you were a…I mean, like you were a bear on the inside."Merida said and they saw the whisps.

They followed them and arrived at the ruins of a castle that bears the symbol of the crossed axes."Mom, look! Why did the wisps bring us here? Whoever they were, they've been gone for a long long tim-"Merida falls through the floor.

"Merida!"Rai said and they looked down.

Merida got up and said:"I'm fine! Just fine!"She then looks around."It's… a throne room. Do you suppose this could have been the kingdom in that story you were telling me? The one with the princes?"Merida sees a stone with three figures and a split stone with the fourth figure"One, two, three, four. The oldest. Like…like the tapestry. The spell! It's happened before!"Merida sees bones all over the floor, and she remembers what the witch said about the prince"The strength of ten men. Fate be changed. Changed with fate. [she realizes that the one-eyed bear is actually the prince, transformed] Oh, no! The prince became…"she hears something behind her and she sees the bear."Mor'du!"he then roars and charges at her, she then shoots arrows but they broke upon contact.

"Merida!"Rai cries out to her.

She then jumps to them and Rai puts his hand out, he then grabs her pulling her out of the hole, then they made a run for it escaping Mor'du.

After they were far away Merida said:"Mommy, we need to get back to the castle. If we don't hurry, you'll become like Mor'du! A bear! A real bear! Forever! Mend the bond torn by pride. The witch gave us the answer. The tapestry!"

"Oh great, how are we going to get back there!"Rai said.

The trio sneak back into the castle and they peak into the Great Hall they see that Fergus and the lords are fighting again.

"Okay someone needs to stop them."Rai said and Elinor nodded pointing at Merida.

"Me!"she said.

She then grunts and goes to the center."Quiet!"they looked at her."I have something to say."

Rai helps Elinor sneak around and when someone looks they pretend she was a stuffed bear with him next to her looking casual.

"Yours was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship and it lives to this day. I've been selfish. I tore a great rift in our kingdom. There's no one to blame but me. And I know now that I need to amend my mistake and mend our bond. And so, there is the matter of my betrothal. I decided to do what's right, and… And…And break…Tradition. My mother, the queen, feels…Uh, in her heart, that I…That we be free to…Write our own story. Follow our hearts, and find love in our time."Merida said.

Rai smiles at her and gives a thumbs up.

"The queen and I put the decision to you my lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love?"Merida said.

"Well, since you've obviously made up your minds about this, I have one thing to say. This is…"Lord Macintosh said.

"What?"His father said.

"Aye! Why shouldn't we choose?"Young Dingwall said.

"But she's the princess!"his father said.

"I didn't pick her out. It was your idea."Young Dingwall said.

"And you, do you feel the same way?"Lord MacGuffin looks at his son and Young MacGuffin speaks but no one understands him and Merida laughs."Well, that's it. He said that he saw that young man Rai and the princess are meant for each other since he saw the same love as me and my wife."they all cheered.

Merida blushes and Rai does too.

"Just like your mom, you devil."Fergus said to Merida.

"EVERYONE! To the cellar! Lets crack open the king's private reserves to celebrate!"Merida said making them go out while her father was worried.

The trio went up and Rai went away to make sure nothing happened, he then sees something walking around the shadows, he then follows it and saw the triplets as little bears.

"Oh come on, did you eat the cake."Rai said and they nodded.

"Elinor!"They heard Fergus scream.

"You three with me."Rai said and they followed him, they saw Elinor run away and many of the soldiers after her, he then goes to see Elinor and saw the nanny there guarding the door and he then knocks her out with a chop.

"Rai!"Merida saw him through the door and he picks up the key from the floor, she then saw the triplets."Oh no."he then opens the door and she takes out the tapestry.""We gotta save her."they went out on her horse while she fixes it.

They arrived at the ring and saw Elinor tied up with Fergus lifting a blade up, but then Rai kicks it off while he and Merida stand in front of her.

"I'll not let you kill my mother!"Merida said.

Then they heard a roar and saw Mor'du roaring at them.

"Mor'du!"Merida said.

"Kill it."Fergus said and they charged at it but it hits them all back.

It then goes towards Merida and she backs away, Elinor was then free and hits it back but Mor'du hits Elinor away, he then goes towards Merida but gets hit by a sound attack, they looked up to see Kanaria with her violin."well you need my help."

"Did that doll just talk?"Merida said.

"Yes, look theres way more amazing things out there."Rai said.

Mor'du then hits the rock making Kanaria fall down and he roars at her making Kanaria scream.

"Leave her alone."Rai charges foward and he summons the chalice rouzer and takes out the card."henshin."he then scans it.

**CHANGE!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Chalice surprising them and he hits Mor'du away, he then roars clawing at Chalice who then takes out his bow to block them and he jumps back shooting arrows at him, then Mor'du tackles Chalice who then gets bit in the arm making him scream, he then out the rouzer and puts on the bow before scanning acard.

**BIO!**

He then shoots at Mor'du making it get wrapped in vines, then he scans three cards.

**FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO! SPINNING DANCE!**

He then gets the power from the cards and flies up spining around, he then kicks Mor'du making him explode, he then sees a energy come out and it forms the prince who nodded before he became a whisp.

"So that's where they come from."Chalice then sees sun rising."oh no Merida!"

She then goes to her and puts the tapestry around her.

Then Elinor's eyes turned black.

"No!"Merida said"Oh, no! I don't understand. I.."She then cries holding her and Chalice looks down."Oh, mother, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you, to us. You've always been there for me. You've never given up on me. I just need you back. I want you back, mommy. I love you."everyone was sad but then a human hand touches Merida and she saw her mother back to normal crying."Mom! You're back!"Elinor hugs Merida and kisses her face repeatedly."You've changed!"

"Oh, darling. We both have."Elinor said.

"Elinor!"Fergus goes up to her while the triples were human again.

"Very good."they then saw a old man with red eyes.

"Who are you?"Chalice said.

"I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, I came to see this place and found you Chalice, now it's time you go back home."

"Wait right now."Merida said.

"Yes, his time is up."Zelretch said.

"Well if I must."Chalice said.

"Wait!"Merida goes up to him and Chalice looks at her while changing back.

**SPIRIT!**

He was back to normal and she said:"theres something I want to tell you."she got nervous."I... I..."she then just kisses him surprising everyone.

"I knew it."Elinor said with a smile.

Merida breaks it up and said:"will you come back?"

Rai looks at the Zelretch who nodded."yeah."she smiled before hugging him."Well goodbye everyone."

"Well see ya again Rai, we can even give your own kilt."Fergus said.

"That's okay, I'm fine."Rai then goes with Zelretch whole waving at them with Gizmo and Kanaria following him.

"I knew he was the one for you Merida."Elinor said.

"Not what you back home."Merida said making them chuckle.

Rai then goes back home and he had to explain to his friends who were surprised at where he was, Zelretch said that he was a ally to the riders and wonders who he was exactly, Rai back at his room and he looks up."Can I love more than one girl?"

Back with Merida she was looking at the sun on her horse."Rai, come back soon."she smiles.

**Note:Brave special is done and she now knows her secret but Rai had to go home since Zelretch saw he was there long enough, now to answer the reviews:"Nobody Stlyes well maybe."**


	16. Chapter 15 Royal Christmas

**Chapter 15 Royal Christmas**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

At the city it was snowing making everyone wear warmer clothes, Rai was wearing a white jacket while carrying a bag and walks around the city, he looks inside his jacket to see Gimzo inside a pocket.

"Hang in there Gizmo."Rai said.

They then arrived at Applejack's house and he knocks on the door, Applejack then opens the door and said."Hey Rai."

"Hey."Rai came in and rubs his hands."Man it was cold."

"Hey Rai!"he saw the rest of the girls at the living room.

"So a little cold."Sonata said.

"Yes."Rai then takes out Gizmo and Fluttershy took him.

"Let's get you in the warm."Fluttershy said and she takes him to the fireplace.

"So is it just you?"Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh no."Rai then opens the bag and the commandos came out.

"Well let's go boys."Chip said and they went foward.

Then Kanaria came through the door shaking.

"Why didn't you come with me?"Rai said.

"I had things to do."Kanaria said and she goes to the fireplace to heat up.

Rai then sees a Christmas tree up and knows why, today was Christmas Eve and he was invited to come and celebrate with them, he'll spend time with the Celestia and Luna later at home.

"Okay so what are we going to do now?"Pinkie asked with a big smile.

"How about we try my brand new winter collection."Rarity said.

"Rarity."they all said.

"How about we make some deserts and sing a few songs."Rai suggested.

"I'm down with that."Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, it will be nice."Sunset said.

They then went to bake sweets with Pinkie making the dough and she spills some on Rai's face making Sunset take it off with her finger, he then takes another and puts it on her nose making them laugh, then made gingerbread men and they ate one each making them like it, the commandos then cracked a bottle making the drink spill on Link making them chuckle.

Kanaria had a cake made by Pinkie making stars appear on her eyes while she eats it, Fluttershy gave Gizmo some treats making him smile.

Rai smiles hanging out with them and he goes to a different side of the house to see a big bag there of gifts that he had ready.

He then looks out and sees a rift open making him worried, then he runs off and he sees a monster come out being a giant potato monster with sharp teeth and wood like arms.

They went out and they got shocked.

"Oh come on, now the vegetables are attacking us."Applejack said.

"I'll take care of it."Rai puts on the blay buckle."henshin."he pulls the lever.

**TURN UP!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Blade and charges at the monster, it then blocks the sword with it's arms and shoots dirt from it's mouth pushing Blade, the Commandos then shoot at it.

"Don't let it get a chance."Chip said.

It then roars and Blade charges at it again, he then slashes at it and he then scans a card.

**SLASH!**

He then cuts a arm off but then it grew back.

"Oh great."Blade said.

**OPEN UP!**

Larc jumps over and shoots at it giving some space along with Kanaria attacking the monster, it then roars and shoots a shockwave sending them all to the ground.

"It's too strong."Kanaria said.

Blade gets up and then a few snowflakes flew around and they made a present appear in front of him."what?"he then opens it to take out four stones."what are these?"he then sees the Potato monster going towards him."Not now."he then throws them to the sky and they all shot beams to the ground stopping the monster, then from them came Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Jack's Knight and Gearfried the Iron Knight, they all stood together and the girls were amazed.

"Wow."Sonata said.

"I never heard of this before."Larc said.

"Oh I love the knights clothing."Rarity said.

"Let's go."Blade said and they charged at the monster, then the four knights slashed at it manking it scream in pain, Blade scans a card.

**BEAT!**

He then punches at it to the sky leeting Gearfried to stab it and throws it to the other tree as they slashed it's arms off.

**TACKLE!**

Blade tackles the monster away and uses other cards.

**KICK, THUNDER, MACH! LIGHTNING SONIC!**

He then does his rider kick hitting the monster and it then explodes, he then lands next to his summons as they stood together, then they returned to the stones.

"That was so awesome."Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah."Blade transforms back."But now let's enjoy our day together."they went inside.

They had a karaoke machine up and Rai goes to sing.

**(Insert I'm still here by John Rzeznik here.)**

**I am a question to the world**

**Not an answer to be heard**

**Or a moment that's held in your arms**

**And what do you think you'd ever say?**

**I won't listen anyway, you don't know me**

**And I'll never be what you want me to be**

**And what do you think you'd understand?**

**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man**

**You can't take me and throw me away**

**And how can you learn what's never shown?**

**Yeah, you stand here on your own**

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here**

**And you see the things they never see**

**All you wanted I could be**

**Now you know me and I'm not afraid**

**And I wanna tell you who I am**

**Can you help me be a man?**

**They can't break me as long as I know who I am**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They can't see me but I'm still here**

**They can't tell me who to be**

**'Cause I'm not what they see**

**Yeah, the world is still sleepin'**

**While I keep on dreaming for me**

**And their words are just whispers**

**And lies that I'll never believe**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can they say I never change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**I'm the one now 'cause I'm still here**

**I'm the one 'cause I'm still here**

**I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here**

He finished and they all clapped for him.

"It's always great hearing you sing Rai."Sonata said.

"Yes darling you have such a gift."Rarity said.

"Thank you."Rai said.

They then exchanged presents and they were happy for the ones that Rai got for them, later he went back home and he sees Celestia and Luna there at the kitchen with a few presents ready and Celestia said:"Merry Christmas Rai."

"Merry Christmas to you both too."Rai smiled.

They celebrated Christmas together and it was time for bed, he goes to his room and he looks outside to see something that surprises him, he saw a Sleigh and a voice was heard."Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!"

Rai smiled and said:"Merry Christmas Santa!"

**Note:heres the Christmas special for Blade, he fought a monster unique here, and he sang again, he got four summons this time being knight based monsters, Gearfried was one I wanted to give Rai since he's a cool monster with evolutions.**


	17. Chapter 16 Preparation of the Games

**Chapter 16 Preparation of the Games**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

Rai was around the school in the afternoon, he was looking outside to see Rainbow Dash talking with the others about a guitar string, he knew that she called them because she wanted to show three of they're fans, he didn't want to get dragged in by another of her schemes so he went off on his own, he then sees someone going up to the statue after most of the girls left with only Sunset at the stairs, the stranger was wearing a grey hoody and she then touches the portal of the statue.

"Hey!"Rai runs outside with Sunset getting up making the girl run away to a bus.

"Who was she?"Sunset said.

"I don't even know, but we got to keep an eye out."Rai said.

**Discord's lair**

Discord was looking through his window again to see the city."Now what should I do today?"he then hears a sound behind him and turns around only for a hand to come towards him and everything went black.

**Earth**

Next day Rai was with the girls at the library.

"She was definitely doing something to the statue, or was going to."Sunset said.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?"Fluttershy said.

"No, I saw her, she came from a bus, so she's from here."Rai said.

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria."Applejack then winks at Sunset and Sonata making them smile.

"Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with."Rarity said.

"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to?"Sunset said.

Fluttershy then shudders and said:"I don't even wanna guess."

Rainbow Dash then came with a book."Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was!"

"Ooh, ooh!"Pinkie then shows other books."A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!"

Rainbow then pushes her away."Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to..."

"Crystal Prep."all except Sunset, Rai and Sonata said.

"Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue."Rainbow Dash said.

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?"Sunset said.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?"Applejack said.

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?"Rarity said.

Rainbow then shows pictures in the book."Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to..."she then shows a pciture of the statue in clown clothes making Sonata chuckle.

"That's a classic."Sonata said but Rai bumps her in the back of her head.

"Seems kinda silly to me."Rai said.

"Silly?!"they girls except Sunset and Sonata said.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too."Rainbow said.

"I wasn't even here when it started."Rai said.

"Good point."Sonata said.

"Plus it's not like were facing against evil."Sunset said.

"No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important."Fluttershy said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal."Sunset said.

"Yeah me too."Rai said.

"That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."Rarity said.

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along?"Sunset said.

"Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything."Applejack said.

"Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different."Rainbow Dash said.

"What do you mean?"Sunset said.

"Something bad I think."Rai said.

"Oh, you'll find out."Rainbow Dash said.

At the gym, principal was at the stage and said:"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games."everyone did unenthused cheering and sparse applause."Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on."

"You mean other than us losing?!"Flash said.

"And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context."Celestia said.

Rainbow Dash then took the stage."Thank you, Principal Celestia. I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that!"Pinkie said.

Rainbow Dash groaned."And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once."

"Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational."Rarity said.

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!"Rainbow Dash said and she starts to sing.

Rainbow Dash: Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!"She then starts to sing.

**We've fought magic more than once**

**And come out on top**

**[Chorus]**

**Oh, oh**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**There's other schools, but none can make those claims**

**[Chorus]**

**Na, na-na-na-na, oh**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**Together we are Canterlot**

**Come and cheer our name**

**[Chorus]**

**Oh, oh**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**This will be our year to win these games**

**[Rainbow Dash and chorus]**

**We'll always be Wondercolts forever**

**And now our time has finally arrived**

**'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**

**And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive**

**[instrumental break]**

**[Students]**

**Hey!**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**We're not the school we were before**

**[Students]**

**Before!**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**Yeah, we're different now**

**[Chorus]**

**Oh, oh**

**[Students]**

**Hey, hey!**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**We overcame the obstacles we faced**

**[Chorus]**

**Overcame the obstacles we faced**

**[Students]**

**Hey!**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**We're Canterlot united**

**[Students]**

**Unite!**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**And we'll never bow**

**[Chorus]**

**Oh, oh**

**[Students]**

**Hey, hey!**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**So get ready to see us in first place**

**[All]**

**We'll always be Wondercolts forever**

**(Three! Two! One! Go!)**

**And now our time has finally arrived**

**(Our time is now!)**

**'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**

**And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive**

**At the end of the day, it is we who survive**

**Na, na, na-na-na-na**

**Wondercolts united together**

**Na, na, na-na-na-na**

**Wondercolts united forever**

**Na, na, na-na-na-na**

**Wondercolts united together**

**Na, na, na-na-na-na**

**Wondercolts united forever**

**Na, na, na-na-na-na**

**Wondercolts united together**

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**We'll always be Wondercolts forever**

**And now our time has finally arrived**

**'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**

**And you know...**

**At the end of the day, it is we who survive**

**At the end of the day, it is we who survive**

They all cheered and Rai clapped."Well she's know how to make it excitting."

"I know right."Sonata said.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even I feel like we can win!"Fluttershy said.

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!"Rarity said.

"Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?"Applejack said.

"I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome!"Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe. I mean, you are awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random."Sunset said.

Then Luna went foward."Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers."Rarity said with most agreeing.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development."Luna said.

"I'll do my best."Sunset said.

"And I'll help her."Rai putting a arm around her making Sunset smile while the girls and Luna frown a bit.

"Oh thanks."Sunset then kisses his cheak.

"I can also help."Sonata said.

"Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?"Rainbow Dash said.

"Pie eating? Cake eating?"Pinkie then gasps."Pie-cake eating?!"

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in."Applejack said.

"It could be anything."Fluttershy said.

"Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?!"Rarity said.

"I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up. See ya later!"Sunset said and she leaves with Sonata and Rai.

"See ya soon girls."Rai said waving at them.

"Seems like they got everything under control. Nothing to worry about."Pinkie said.

At the library the trio were checking ou the books with Sonata carrying a stack but then she was about to fall until Rai catches her and the books.

"Oh thanks."she said with a small blush.

"Your welcome."he then puts her on her feet.

He then puts the books on a table and he looks around one."It could take some time but we need to find the answers."

"Yeah I know."Sunset said while sitting at a table.

At Crystal prep a girl that resembles Twilight wearing glasses passes through the halls and she bumps into someone."Oh sorry."she then runs off.

The person she bumped into was a boy wearing a uniform, he has brown that neatly groomed, he has green eyes and was wearing glasses, he then pushes them up and smirks."very interesting."he then looks at the friendship games poster on a wall making him smile even more.

**Note:heres the first part of the Friendship games, we have seen that Discord being attacked but who could that be, Sci Twi made an appearance along with a boy that goes there, now to answer a review:"Guest maybe not since Decade met them first."**


End file.
